The Blonde Swordsman
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Naruto thought he would have a day of peace and spend it with his daughter. Well he has another thing coming. A blast from the past!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **The Blonde Swordsman.**

If there was anything in the whole world that could calm Naruto down quickly, it was gazing out at the sea during sunrises and sunsets. He was doing so right now with a mug of team in his hand and an adventure novel written by an uprising author simply called 'Ji', the book was called 'On Par with the Wolves', in his other hand. He was sitting on a comfortable wicker chair in plain black baggy pants and a white vest with back flip flops. He smiled wanly as he took another sip of his book and watched the sun rise till it was now firmly in the sky but not yet too hot for him to go back into his quaint house by the sea.

The house contained two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a library/study and a front porch in which he was now sitting in. some fully grown orchards were planted in a line on each side of the house that grew his fruits while his vegetables were planted out at the back. He treasured the peace and tranquillity he was occasionally gifted with from time to time such as this. He placed his mug on the ground beside his chair and delved into the book in his hand as per his unofficial daily schedule.

He read the book silently for five minutes before he sighed tiredly, "you can come out now!" a generic looking male ninja jumped down from one of his trees and smirked cockily at him, he took out a kunai and held it in his hands, "why are you here, Iwa ninja?"

"To collect your bounty of course."

' _Oh yeah, I forgot about that…'_ was Naruto's lazy thought as he raised an eyebrow and drawled, "where is your team then, you can't take me on your own."

"Ha! I took this as personal mission from Tsuchikage-sama himself."

Namikaze Naruto was internationally acclaimed as the world's weirdest missing ninja. This was because unlike normal missing ninjas' that did not stay in one place for too long, he had been living in his house by the sea for the past 6 years ever since he defected from Konoha. He was considerably richer than most village heads. Investigations on how he got his money or from where lead to dead ends. On rare occasions that he went to town, he let himself come unarmed but still if there was any one that challenged him for his bounty he would gladly beat the person with his own bare hands. The last reason he was weird was because he had a child, a baby girl from his deceased lover.

The child was about 5 years old and painfully took after his precious Kimiko. She had fiery red hair styled short and spikey with two long black died bangs hanging down the corners of her face and dazzlingly deep purple eyes, she had two whisker like birth marks on each cheek and she preferred dressing up like her daddy. She was a healthy girl that had a bit of baby fat on her adorably cute face and an attitude that was worthy of her Uzumaki bloodline. Her name is Kimiko and she was currently asleep, he hoped.

"Pardon me for saying this, Iwa ninja but you are now the fifteenth person the Tsuchikage has 'personally' sent for my bounty and by extension my head."

"Those last guys were weak. I'm going to give you a chance to give up and come with me back to Iwa or prepare to come forcefully."

"I'm not in the mood right now, so please go back to your village before I get mad; I swear you don't want to see that." He relaxed into his chair all the more and laced his finger over his chest calmly.

The man snorted and took a threatening step forward but before he could take another he was quickly engulfed in red flames far too fast for him to have time to scream in pain, a second later he was a pile of ash on the ground. The lazy blonde puffed out some smoke from his nose and resumed his reading. He heard shuffling footsteps coming out of the front door and smiled at the source, "morning Kimi-chan."

"Morning daddy." She grunted cutely, she was hefting a smaller but identical version of the wicker chair he was sitting on and placed it beside his. She slumped into it and grinned up at him cheekily, she wore a large white shirt with a large Uzumaki swirl at the back and black shorts with black flip flops. She even had a short novel about a western hero called 'Robin Hood' in her hands, "look daddy, I'm almost done!"

He ruffled her hair and chuckled, "oh? What's it about then?"

"It's about some guy in tights that steals from the rich and gives to the poor." Kimiko buried her nose into the book and muffled out, "it's pretty good. Where'd you buy it from anyway?"

"Some book merchants from the west were having a sale in Kiri."

They were silent as they delved into their different stories, until "oh c'mon, can't I have a minute of peace? I know your there, just come out and get the confrontation over with." Naruto marked his place in his book in sync with Kimiko and watched with rapt attention as several Konoha ninjas jumped out of the trees and stood before them. If his memory served him well, they were Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and finally his older sister Namikaze Aimii. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Konoha ninjas'" Aimii was an exact replica of Kushina when she was her age with a slight difference. Them being that she had three whisker-like birth marks on her cheeks and that she often like wearing a battle kimono on missions rather than her mother's style of clothing.

"We're her on orders from the Yondaime Hokage to bring you back, Naruto." His 27 year old sister said nervously, she made to walk up to him but faltered and stayed back with her assigned team, "please don't make this hard, Otouto."

Naruto hummed and folded his leanly muscled arms behind his head, "I thought I told you guys that I don't want to be disturbed."

"We know but our parents still want you back in Konoha. We miss you…I miss you."

Naruto looked at his red haired daughter from the corner of his eyes and she was looking up at him with rapt attention, "do you want to go to Konoha, Kimi-chan?"

"If you want to go then I'll go."

"why exactly does my Tou-san want me back in Konoha, Neji-san" he directed this question to the most brutally honest member of the assigned group a bit above Shikamaru in the honesty department, "I helped in the war, I helped kill Madara, I helped seal up Kaguya and I helped rebuild the village. Since I can say with full certainty that I have no ill will towards my former village then why can't said village leave me alone?" true to what he was saying this was the fifth retrieval mission in the last 3 years and the first one to feature his sister. If it came down to beating them all he could do it in a heartbeat but he would falter slightly on his sister. He wouldn't _kill_ them of course; he'd just humble them and send them on their merry way.

"Hokage-sama's secondary reason for bringing you back is because your strength would be a great asset to the village, Naruto-san." He pointedly ignored the older red haired girls glare and continued, "His primary mission was to re-unite you with your family."

"I don't feel like lending my strength to that village or re-uniting with my family, yet anyway." He waved to his daughter, "when I'm sure Kimi-chan here is half way through with the training she is still yet to start, I'll see if I can pop up in the village."

"you have a very beautiful daughter, Naruto-san," the teams medic tentatively said, he nodded in acknowledgement and playfully ruffled his daughter hair till the poor red haired got flustered, "may I ask where her mother is?" he froze mid chuckle and so did his daughter when she asked the question. The 25 year old blonde man glanced at his daughter and his gaze softened when he saw her glassy eyes, he hefted her up onto his lap and stroked her back as she cuddled into his chest.

"It's a personal story, Sakura-san, one I would not tell outsiders." The girl on his lap regained composure and pushed off his chest, puffed out her own and glared at him.

"I wasn't crying."

He smirked and said, "Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

"'Cause your man stink is so p-p-pun-pungent it make my eyes water."

"Smell yourself first, kid. You smell like that dead racoon we found yesterday."

"Says the man that wanted to _eat_ it!"

"Because you _dared_ me to eat it!"

"I'm too young to be daring you to do dumb things, daddy!"

"Get off me and go clean up, kid, before I pass out from your morning breath."

"Oh yeah? Well your breathe stinks too!"

"It does. Of minty tooth paste." She huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to meet his gaze and concede defeat…again. There was no winning against the man, though she would keep trying till the day she-"you should really go and shower, Kimi-chan, while I deal with our guests. Besides we don't want them smelling you all the way from here, right?" She balled her fists and swung them wildly at his head in a vain attempt at hitting him but he playfully blocked some and received some as he dropped the small girl onto the ground and shooed her inside. She gave him a final glare, stuck out her tongue and scampered inside when he threw a flip flop at her. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, I'm not coming back, and you can tell your Hokage that I won't be konoha's asset. If you want my services, there will be a fee, now go back before I teach you guys the uncensored meaning of pain."

"Hokage-sama knew you wouldn't come willingly so he summarised a third reason for you to come back," Shikamaru, the team leader chucked a scroll at the blonde. Naruto scanned through the letter and frowned thoughtfully, it read:

 _Dear Naruto, how are you and your daughter? I know you weren't happy I didn't appoint you as the next in line to be Hokage but you have to understand my reason. Sasuke is the more level headed of you two and the best choice when I put it for consideration in the council. You didn't have to defect, son. We still love you and we still miss you so please come back home._

 _The other reason for this letter is to tell you that there is another threat to the whole of the elemental nations that is rising. The group call themselves 'The Children of Yami' and that they wish to extinguish all life on earth and begin anew. You are the best when it comes to front line assault and arguably the strongest in the village, so we need you back to help us tackle this threat with the alliance._

 _I hope you listen to reason, son._

 _Namikaze Minato,_

 _Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

"Do you all know what's in the letter?" they nodded, "do you also know that I don't have to be in Konoha to help the alliance? I could just pick off the members of this obviously fanatical group one by one, effectively eliminating the problem all together."

"Despite that Yondaime-sama still wants you back." Shikamaru drawled.

"Nah, I can tack care of this with some of my friends. Your trip was a half waste, a messenger bird or toad would have been fine."

"It was worth a shot. Ino," the lazy Nara murmured and the blond girl flowed through some hand seals but before she could finish her clan's signature jutsu Naruto flicked his right finger and a flat piece of rock rocketed out of the ground and impacted on her forehead, instantly knocking her out. "Shit…" he warily observed the lax blonde with his team taking stances and Sakura rushing over to her best friend to heal her.

"I could have killed her, you know, and her death would be on _your_ conscience. Last chance to go or I'll show you deaths shadow and make you wish he were here to take you away."

"I-I'm sorry, Otouto. Orders are orders."

"…whatever. Come at me with all you've got or you may not survive this encounter." He got up from his chair and it seemed the ground they stood on was gravitating to him.

 _Flashback_

From the moment Naruto had developed a sort of self-awareness he knew for certain that he was different.

The shirtless three year old looked at himself through his bedrooms mirror and idly traced the long, jagged scar he had on his left arm; it ran from his shoulder blade to his wrist. His kaa-san told him that it was a wound he got during a freak shuriken accident: Iwa ninjas under the guise of villagers attacked the Hokage in a vain effort to kill the man. They rained down chakra laced shuriken on his family and a stray spinning star cut down his arm forming the long scar. The scar aspect was explained but the brownish green tint it permanently took on wasn't explained.

The three year old scar was always pulsating at random moments of the day, ominously glowing brownish green and greatly worrying his parents. He waved their concerns away with a childish smile and asked if he could have some ramen. Ever since that day, he would always be guarded by Minato's most trusted ANBU, mainly a purple haired, cat mask wearing woman that sometimes let him touch her katana, under her supervision of course.

He winced when he felt another painful pulse going up his arm. The pain went away as fast as it came, so it allowed him to pull on his plain white shirt that complimented his plain orange shorts and his black sandals. He ran out the door and barrelled straight into his ANBU guard; the woman smiled down at him behind her mask and held his hand. They proceeded to walk out of the house to the Kyuubi festival. She wasn't his only ANBU guard though, there were at least two behind him and three more hidden around them as they walked down the street. She had let her guard slip as she observed him playing with a kick ball by himself in the park and he surprised her by asking if she could play with him.

His parents had already taken his older sister to the festival; it was something he didn't understand. He asked 'kitty-chan' why they didn't take him earlier as well, she said: "it isn't important, Naruto-chan, they'll take you earlier next time." Naruto had chosen to keep quiet after hearing that, she was much older and much smarter than him so she should know what was best. He even asked her why no one wanted to be his friend: "they're just afraid of coming to you. They'll come around with time."

The festival was one of the best memories he had in his short life. He ran around, dragging his bodyguards, from game booth to game booth playing anything he could despite his height and age. The woman hefted him up so he could try and throw a ball at some bottles and when he couldn't get it passed 4 feet in front of him, the good woman helped him win the orange goggles he had been frantically pointing at. Till this day, it was one of his most valued treasures.

His eyes were wide in wonder as he circled round the whole festival, no villager or their children approached him but he didn't let that get him down. He refused to let that get him down. Naruto's guards chuckled quietly as he dragged around their cat mask wearing captain. He refused to acknowledge the fact that only 'kitty-chan' and some of his guards had gotten him birthday presents. He refused to acknowledge the fact that his parents didn't remember to tuck him in at night; instead it was 'kitty-chan'.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that his parents kept forgetting him at home during the Kyuubi festival and any other event that they would attend for the past nine years. He still loved them dearly, he was sure nothing would change that.

A 12 year old Naruto hugged 'kitty-chan' tightly as they stood in front of konoha's north gate. Her team silently watched the interaction, their captain knelt on one knee in front of the boy, whispering words of comfort only he could hear. Yugao made him promise to keep up his kenjutsu training until she was back, he did so readily and without hesitation; he was always willing to make her proud of him.

"Why do you have to be away for so long, kitty-chan?" he sniffled, his eyes facing the ground between them. She raised his head and smiled at him, her mask was off to reveal her pale skin, dark shadowed upper eyelids and her small purple lipstick painted lips. She had shown her his face during one of their many walks round the village, away from the villagers. The woman gently stroked his untameable blonde hair, "why can't Tou-san give you a shorter mission?"

"Hokage-sama thinks that you are old enough not to have too many guards, Naruto-chan," she grinned when he turned red faced, "my team and I need to keep up our mission quota. Anyway, even if I'm not your official guard, I'll still protect you. Remember what I told you," she pointed to her chest where her heart was and then his own, "you're always in here and I will always be there. Alright?" He nodded sullenly, "when I come back, I want to see how good you are with your boken, okay? I don't want a weak Hokage." he nodded again as he fingered the wooden training sword strapped to his back.

She stood up and gave his hair a friendly ruffle before she fixed her mask back on. The boy's relationship with the ANBU captain was well known throughout the village, even to his jealous mother. They were akin to mother and son. Yugao took it upon herself to help ease the pain he felt from his neglectful parents and they just seemed to glue themselves together. Don't get him wrong, he still loved his birth family to bits. It's just that the woman was the constant thing in his life that he liked very much.

Right now, she and her team had a five month long mission. The woman waved at him and signalled her team to move out.

He had first declared to her that he would be the best kenjutsu using Hokage the world had ever seen when he bore witness to one of the ANBU captains intense kenjutsu training. It was a thing to behold when she stood in the middle of 5 wooden dummies and with a single twirl decimated them all. She had whole heartedly supported his dream and had been training him with her own wooden boken since he was 6 years old and the boy was making good strides in the stances in their spars. Yugao had never felt prouder the day he had successfully dodged and countered all the rocks she threw at him during a training session.

The boy watched the ANBU team disappear before he puffed his chest and ran back into the village, intent on keeping up his training. He skidded into the ANBU headquarters and took his usual route to the ANBU commander's office, took permission to use one of the ANBU training grounds, got the permission and ran into the training ground. He took a basic stance for the kenjutsu style 'kitty-chan' was teaching him and began swiping around, his face set in stone. This kept on going for an hour till he felt a particularly vicious pulse from his scar, he ignored it and continued but the scar glowed brown, when he went for an upwards swipe his sword was about a foot above the ground, the earth that his wooden sword passed over spiked out and shot to the tree he was facing. He stumbled backwards with his eyes wide, he looked at the ground the spikes came from and stepped back when it didn't even look disturbed. He then cautiously walked to the tree the earth spikes shot through and gaped when he saw not earth but bits of lava that was quickly solidifying, which meant that the tree didn't burn through.

Sometime early that year he had tested his chakra affinity and found out that he had equally strong earth and fire affinities, unlike the Uzumaki water and the Namikaze wind. His dazed brain remembered a lecture his academy's sensei had on kekei genkai or bloodline limit. There were doujutsu (eye technique) bloodlines like the sharingan and the byakugan, the body bloodline like Kiri's bone release and there were elemental bloodlines like Suna's iron release. The elemental bloodline users were said to be those more disposed to being able to combine two or more elemental affinities together and releasing it as their bloodlines.

He didn't want to believe that he had an elemental bloodline (lava release) so he chalked it up to the fact that he could just combine his earth and fire affinities better than most; he was in no way related to any earth or fire users. He shrugged and went back to his training, though it just kept being disrupted by random molten spikes shooting out of the ground uncontrollably. That was how his week went: he would wake up in a burning bed, melt through his towel, melt his bowl of ramen, he even had to stop going to his usual training ground so that it wouldn't get too destroyed.

Naruto accepted the fact that he had a bloodline when he melted through his 50th bowl of ramen. Throughout his whole ordeal he hid it well enough from his parents.

After a month of no random lava splashes during training he thought he was in the clear. Not even close. The lava reduced and gave way for the solid ground itself to shift towards him. He had lost count of the number of times the ground had thrown a random fan girl at him. The blonde was sure that he wouldn't be able to take this unpredictability for the next 5 months so he packed his bags and moved into a spacious cave in the forest of death. He made the cave his home for the period of time he tried to get in touch with his bloodline.

On his second month of meditations the blonde found out that his bloodline would mostly show up when he was experiencing an extreme emotion or was too tired. Not that he had to ban himself from feeling happy or sad but he had to consciously restrain lava from erupting or for the ground to stop shaking. A month later he had a strong grasp on his abilities so that he could move out of the forest to Yugao's apartment to stay in and await her arrival, training his kenjutsu, his academy style taijutsu and his control over his bloodline.

A month later and the ANBU commander had summoned him to his office.

The black haired man that was usually so bored he looked close to dead was now looking at him pitiably and the small boy felt like a stone had settled in his stomach. He gulped audibly and jerked into the room when the man said he could.

"Please take a seat, Naruto." The boy shook slightly as he sat down, his young mind trying to make up reasons that the head of ANBU wanted to see him, he tried not to come to _that_. The man coughed a looked straight into the boys glazed over eyes, "I have some bad news about ANBU captain Yugao Uzuki and her team." His hands gripped the arm rests strongly and a bit of lava smoked up, tears were tracking down his face as he visibly restrained himself from standing up. The man seriously felt sorry for the boy, he saw the way he looked up to the normally stoic woman and the way she let her hearts defence chip away when she was with him and now he suddenly found it hard to complete what he was saying.

If one were to ask Nara Shikaku what the hardest thing to do was, he would playfully say answering his wife when she asked if her kimono made her look fat; no matter what he said he would always get a frying pan to the head. What really was hard was telling children that their parents or parent figures had died in their line of work; he would say it was easier to go on a double S-rank mission than doing this.

"P-p-please sir, where's my kaa-san?" the man's eyes widened fractionally when he heard the boys whispered request, Naruto bent his head and let his hair shadow his eyes. The man smelt burning rubber from the boy and was faintly surprised when he saw smoke coming off the small boy's hands. He knew that the boy looked at the woman as his mother but he had never heard him say it himself, disregarding the fact that he was the Yondaime's son and that his birth mother was very well still alive.

"Yugao Uzuki codename 'Cat' died valiantly as she fended off 5 B-rank missing ninjas' from getting to her injured team mates." The Nara clan head walked around his desk to the quietly sobbing child and knelt down on one knee by his chair, he gripped the boys shoulder and ignored the searing heat coming off his body, "she defeated them all and allowed her team to carry her body back to the village for a proper ninja's burial she deserves." The boy nodded and sniffed in a stray bulb of snot back into his nose, "her tombstone is in the village cemetery and her name has already been carved into the heroes' monument. She put your name as her only next of kin, so you inherit her sword, her bank account, her property and even if it's against regulation, she gave you her mask." He removed a slightly cracked cat mask and handed it to the boy along with a sheathed katana and a cheque book. He took them and hugged them to his chest, crying into them with his whole heart, "Mantis said her last words were to tell you to 'follow your heart.'"

The man rubbed his shoulders and they boy hurried out of the office, delicately holding onto the late woman's things in his charred hands.

The Namikaze family noticed the drastic change in the only boy's behaviour over the next year after his body guard's death specifically his lack of appearance. Surprising enough, the day they noticed that Naruto had not been around was the day Shikaku had shown up in their office and _commanded_ Minato and Kushina to go and comfort Naruto. They didn't know that the purple haired woman's death would affect him that much.

They used a full month to search for the boy and found him in Yugao's apartment. He looked worse for wear; his hair had grown more untameable, his face and body had splotches of soot on them and his clothes were mostly burned off but he refused to let even a drop of lava soil the apartments ground. He was hugging the katana to his chest for dear life as he looked into a picture frame that contained a picture of when she had first dropped him off at the academy on his first day.

Kushina had never felt so mad in her life. The woman that had been competing with her for her own sons affections had died a good month ago and here said son was still mourning her loss. Even if she hadn't really made any attempt to actually compete for his affections, always forgetting to do so in favour of training his older sister, still…

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" she said threateningly, she stalked up to him "Yugao is dead. Get over it."

He refused to look at her, his eyes firmly fixed on the picture frame. The red haired woman did not like being ignored so she ripped the frame out of his hands and after seeing what was in it she threw it to the wall and it broke easily. He still ignored her in favour of stroking the katana, so she pulled it out of his hands and threw that too at the wall, this was the ultimate mistake…

It broke.

You see, after breaking the frame Naruto had an internal struggle with his bloodline and he unwillingly emitted heat out of his body, directed to his hands and when you super heat a metal it either gets more flexible or weaker. The late ANBU captain had been using the sword since she had been in the academy, she told that to the boy, and it was in top shape, but when he super-heated it with his lava it became weaker and the throw to wall sealed its fate. It shattered into five pieces.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Naruto." The woman growled and picked him up by his collar, his body was limp and weak, "and answer me when I speak to you." She sounded like she was struggling to contain her own anger, "why haven't you been to school? You're grades are getting worse," he didn't answer her, his hands idly rubbed the mask hanging off his pants. His family watched the interaction nervously; the boy looked like a volcano ready to erupt. She saw this and took it from him as well and crushed it with one hand in front of his face, "I expect you to get off your sorry butt and go back to doing something worthwhile."

"I think you went too far, Kushina." Her husband said from behind her.

"He needs to man up and know who his real family is." She dropped him,

"That was not the way to go about it-"

She turned to him and was about to retort but stopped when Naruto shakily stood up and walked passed her, his father and his sister and knelt down by the shattered katana. His eyes were glassy as he gathered the pieces; he shuffled to the living room table and gently kept the pieces on it. He looked at them from the corners of his eyes and said in a raspy voice, "Please leave…"

His words registered as soon as they came out, and it was the not so smooth Aimii that spoke "you can't just kick us out! We're your family!" the apartment Yugao had was more like a rented house so it didn't have any other apartment above or below it; the ground cracked beneath his feet and he look out the window to calm himself down.

"She's right Naruto; I know you've lost the woman that has been guarding you since you were three and but we want to help you," the Hokage said, Kushina's eyes widened when he said this; she has forgotten that it was that long ago.

"I don't want your help or your sympathy, Tou-sama," the man flinched at the name, "please leave." Regaining herself, Kushina walked to her son and grabbed his shoulder but pulled it back with a yelp when it burned on contact. The boy didn't look at her as she tended to her burned limb, "don't touch me."

"This is ridiculous! Stop being a drama queen and come back home!" the Uzumaki woman barked.

Naruto looked at them and they all stepped back when they saw his _eyes_ on fire. (Like ghost rider.) He snorted out smoke from his nose and spoke directly to his father, "I thought you said I couldn't be a good ninja because of the pain in the scar on my arm and the Kyuubi sealed in me would make me more unstable, correct?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"You should learn to close your bedroom door. You also said that that was the reason you weren't training me." He looked at his mother, "and you agreed with him. This was when I was…five."

"We thought it was for the best, Naruto." The woman said quietly.

"it was also for the best that you all kept forgetting me at the Hokage's mansion whenever you went on vacation?" they couldn't answer his question, "it was also for the best that I had to ask Yugao-chan for money to buy me clothes?"

"You never came to us."

"On the contrary, I kept asking you but you would always tell me to 'make do with what I have.' Correct?" he said all of this with a neutral face. He pointed to the broken mask on the ground, "was it also for the best that you destroyed one of the last memories I have of a woman I considered my _mother_?" the boys birth mother felt a lump in her throat, "she told me that you all have a reason for forgetting me and that very soon you'll remember. Please just leave, I don't want to do something I'll regret…"

"No Naruto, we won't leave until you come with us." Minato said resolutely. They all watched in awe as the boys hair gathered up in the air and swayed in the non-existent wind, it began turning red from the roots and the tip turned white. His hair was now literally on fire and add to the fact that his eyes were also on fire and the picture was both spine tingling and beautiful.

The now flaming red head punched his mother back with an arm made out of pure lava and rocks and threw his other arm at Aimii; the girl dodged the blow and rolled aside when he dragged the limb over where she formerly was. The boy brought both his arms back and formed a lava and rock hammer, smashing into his father's and his sister's position, they rolled away narrowly. The boy was only displaying instinctive ability over his bloodline, so he breathed out fire when his mother jumped at him, she substituted herself with a couch successfully. Naruto looked at his family who took up stances, there was no way he was going to win against two S-rank ninjas and a chunin so he cut his losses, grabbed the shattered katana and jumped out of the window. He spat out some lava from under his mouth to surf on and flew into the forest.

"Let's go after him, Tou-san!"

The man looked around the destroyed and still partially burning apartment mournfully and shook his head, "no. leave him alone." And with that he flashed back to his office, promptly sending for some ninjas to try and restore the dead captain's apartment.

Naruto was assigned to Kakashi's team as the dead last. He was the silent member of the team that didn't speak to them or socialize with the other teams when they had joint training. Though when he was asked to introduce himself and tell them his ambition he said:

"My name is Naruto. I like my late kaa-san, I dislike many things. My ambition is to honour my late kaa-san by becoming Hokage." Sasuke snorted and Sakura giggled quietly.

"Aren't you the Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama's son?" the girl said.

His only reply was a "…no."

He finally saved up enough money from doing D-ranks and fixed up Yugao's katana; her cheque book had burned at her house. The commander told him that he could get him another one but it would take about a month to follow through.

When he got the sword back good as new a week later his already tough spars became a lot tough. During the time the sword was being fixed he had researched on a taijutsu style that would complement his kenjutsu. It was Gekko Hayate (sp?) that helped him find a style suitable for him; it was the same one Yugao used and the boy drank it up gladly. The style focused on using the legs primarily and the hands if by chance the sword was not in them.

His control over his lava had also shot up. He took to incorporating his bloodline into his taijutsu. That was how he defeated Gaara of the desert in his full Shukaku form.

A red flaming haired and eyed Naruto stared at the monstrosity that had come out of the obviously unstable jinchuriki when he fell asleep. The sand monster laughed giddily but it was cut short when two arms made out of rock and lava shot out of the ground by Naruto's side and held it down. Naruto ran up its glass side and kicked the sleeping boy awake.

"How? How are you stronger than me?" the Suna boy asked the blank faced flaming red head, the fights going on around him all stopped the moments the arms shot out of the ground and turned the one-tails to glass.

The boy stood beside the downed jinchuriki and looked at him "someone dear to me once told me that killing, if it weren't self-defence, was not worthwhile." the boy stroked the handle of the sword over his shoulders as he allowed his giant molten arms to enter the ground before he continued, "I also train from sunrise till sunset." He nodded for the Kazekage's children to take their sibling away. Now with the invasions main weapon gone, the invaders morale greatly reduced. He didn't bother checking on the Hokage since he had Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and his bodyguards to protect him. Though he did a lot of other things after the invasion.

He was the one that brought back Sasuke when he wanted to defect to Otoagakure.

Two boys stood atop the heads of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. They stoically eyed themselves before one spoke, "you may be strong but you are still a dobe."

"…then why haven't you won in any of our spars?"

"I was holding back." The Uchiha growled.

"Me too…" his sword was safely sealed in his fire proof sheath, so it freed his arms for clumps of earth to coat it and lava to solidify it, "this is not holding back." He and the boy jumped off the heads at the same time and punched themselves. Sasuke kicked the boys chin but was kicked in his side, with a follow up punch to the chest. The stone/lava fist ate through his unprepared chest and scorched it. The punch had thrown him down into Madara's side, pain from the burn and the impact blinded him from seeing the snap kick and punch to his face, the blonde shook his hands and the fists fell off. He chopped the boys neck and caught him as he fell, "I thought you'd be stronger." He ran back to Konoha with the boy on his shoulders. The Uchiha was given probation in for an indefinite period of time with a constant jounin-Kakashi-minding him and in case he ever defected again, Konoha ninjas were authorized to kill him on sight.

He was the one that took down Kisame.

"Who do you think you're messing with, Gaki?" the blue skinned man snarled as he readied Samehada. He and Itachi had been assigned by their leader to capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki and he had not expected this much of a fight. He had ambushed the blonde's team when they had been coming from demon country, hoping to catch them tired, alas he was wrong. The boy had calmly parried his strikes with his katana when it should have already been shaved off. He caught sight of runes on the blade and cursed himself.

When the boy did slice him, a scratch on his non-sword arm, he felt like his whole arm had been drenched in fire. Naruto didn't reply, he stabbed his sword into the ground and when he pulled it out the earth followed and coated it with raw lava making it look like a sort of molten Zanbatou (head cleaver). He sped to the man with his own face set in stone and swung, the man lifted his sword to block and maybe eat the blonde's chakra but instead Samehada screamed. He was too distracted by the sound to dodge the molten Spartan kick to his unprotected stomach. He flew back and landed with a great huff, he looked at where Itachi was fighting Sasuke and Kakashi and cursed again when it didn't look like it would be finished anytime soon; for the first time in his life he wished for Itachi's help.

He was at least glad that he got some glances off the boy's arms. The wounds have healed up but he was still happy. He shakily stood up and stroked his sword soothingly, keeping his eyes on the bored swordsman. Samehada had a lump of molten lava on its blade and it wriggled from the man's grasp.

"You have lost, Kisame-san, surrender willingly or I would be forced to take your head back to Konoha."

The man spat, "I don't surrender, Gaki." He ran at the blonde in a last ditch effort to kill him. Though as he got closer, he faltered slightly under the still bored look, he didn't see the lava on the ground until it was too late. He passed through it like water and stopped at his head, it solidified after that. The blonde deactivated let his lava Zanbatou and it reverberated back to his normal katana. He wordlessly cut off the cursing man's head. Removed the lava from Samehada and sealed them up in a scroll.

He helped defeat Pein.

Naruto jumped out of the way of an 'Almighty push' and sent back a sword stroke of lava. His birth parents and his sister were handling the rest of the paths while he took on the apparent leader of the paths. The path had a blank face with piercings and flaming red hair. Naruto was also blank faced and but had red flaming haired with red flaming eyes, the boy snorted out some black smoke and he charged in, his sword in his iron grasp.

' _Almighty push'_

What happened next happened in slow motion. The younger red head kept running to the path, the ground broke apart and clumps of earth flew to him and covered his arms, shoulders and back, lava flowed in the cracks and covered the katana as well, forming another variation of his molten Zanbatou. A few feet before the 'Almighty technique' could reach him he drew his sword arm back and stabbed the technique clean through.

He grit his teeth at the effort he was making to keep the jutsu away from him, his feet skidded back despite him pumping chakra into the limbs to glue him in place. He briefly debated whether what he was doing was remotely wise but cancelled it saying that there was no time for regrets. He pumped in more molten chakra into his sword and with a roar he sliced through the invisible wall, and promptly cut through the surprised path.

The rest, as they say, is history.

A few years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War the day had finally come for the Hokage to name his successor.

The boy stood on the podium along with four other candidates. They were Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and an unknown female ninja from his generation named Kujiro Fitsukami. The 19 year olds all stood behind the aging blonde Hokage as he spoke to the crowd about the reason they were all assembled.

"I, the Yondaime Hokage, am here to announce my choice on my successor. The Godaime must be a person be level headed, strong, loyal to our village and most of all smart enough to make the hard decisions when he called to do so. These five candidates all cover these requirements at certain levels but only one stood out among them. The person was not considered the most trust worthy of people before the Sand/Sound invasion but still powered through all adversities and doubts and had now become a prominent member of the village. My successor is…" from all he said you would think it was Naruto that he chose, "Uchiha Sasuke!" don't ask me what he was smoking when he chose the man but it must have been something _really_ good.

The blonde's heart broke. His father knew his ambition, he knew he was clearly more stable and stronger than all the candidates but he still went ahead and chose someone clearly not worthy of the title.

And with his last link with the village destroyed, he walked out of the village and had never returned since.

He first went to the ruins of Uzishio (sp?) as a sort of tour in search of where to stay but instead found a family of Uzumaki living in a house nearby. They were a man, his wife and his only daughter.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Kimiko! Language!" the older woman yelled, she looked at him sweetly and asked, "yeah, who the fuck are you?"

The older man ignored the two vulgar women and eyed the blonde man that had just entered the clearing in front of the house. He could easily pass off as a retired body builder with his barrel sized arms and legs, red and grey hairs over his chest and pits, and wrinkles on his tanned brown body, oh! And he was bald. He wore grey overalls and hefted a threateningly humungous axe over his shoulders easily. The older woman had long flowing red hair, also tanned brown wrinkly skin and permanently dilated purple pupils'. She wore a flowing white sundress that had flower patterns on it with red sandals on her feet. If he hadn't heard her swear he would have said she was the Fire Daimyo's wife. Their obvious daughter contrasted them but not by much; her red hair was short and spiked upwards with two black died bangs hanging at the corners of her face down to her neck, her skin was pale and not wrinkly. She had black make up on her eyes and black lipstick on her lips. She wore a similar looking pair of overalls her father had on with a smaller but still significantly large axe leaning on her petite body.

"Quit ogling me, shit for brains, and tell us who the fuck you are before I splatter your sperm infested brain all over the ground!" the younger girl yelled as she hefted the axe onto her shoulders.

The blonde ignored her and looked at her father, who was obviously embarrassed from what his daughter had just said, and bowed, "I apologise if I am intruding on anything but I was just passing through to Uzishio's ruins."

"Are you an Uzumaki?" the woman said cautiously.

"I have Uzumaki blood flowing in me if that's what you're asking."

"Then why do you have blonde hair," the man grunted.

"My birth father had long hair. I'll be on my way-"

"Nonsense! Uzishio isn't somewhere you can stay in, with the ruins and what not. You can stay here for as long as you want." The woman clapped her hands and was about to walk into the quaint house and prepare the guest room but halted at the door, "oh silly me! Where are my manners? My name is Mitsuki Uzumaki, my husband's name is Keller or Kell Uzumaki and my daughter is-"

"Mom! Don't tell him my name! He might be some kind of serial rapist or something!" the younger girl yelled, the older woman rolled her eyes and tutted.

"He seems nice enough, young lady."

"Besides he looks too stringy to be a rapist." The man grunted as he turned back to the wood he was chopping, "don't cause any trouble for us and we'll all be happy."

"Daddy!"

"Leave him alone princess. Your mother trusts him-you know how hard that is-and besides, remember what happened to those two when they attacked up?"

"Yeah, you chopped them up!"

"Exactly," he went back to splitting wood, observing his daughter as she stomped to the blonde man.

She poked his chest and glare _up_ at him, "listen here _fucker_ , _I_ don't trust you and if I see even the slightest hint of deceit in you I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass so far you'd be able to taste it." the burly man snorted a laugh quietly.

Naruto didn't know what compelled him to respond to the threat, he just opened his mouth and let the words flow out, "I didn't ask for your trust _pipsqueak_ , I didn't even ask for a place to stay," he stepped forward and glared _down_ at her, a small smirk cracking on his lips, he spoke quietly for only her to hear him, "and I bet you'd like to see my dick huh? You pervert." She turned a brick red and slashed him but he deftly dodged it. She chased him around the clearing with her axe raised above her head in both her hands, yelling obscenities and for him to say it to her face again. The blonde allowed a small smile as he ran away.

Naruto had the option of moving about but he chose to stay in the Uzumaki's house. He didn't know why, so he chalked it up to the fact that he liked embarrassing Kimiko. The 18 year old girl was just too cute.

For the first quarter of the year she had taken to trailing after him with her axe 'in case he tried any funny stuff.' The next quarter of the year came by and she dropped the axe and kept a dagger close by, following him anytime he went into town to buy the family supplies. Half a year later and she was chattering into his ears animatedly, he allowed the girl to talk all she wanted. She obviously did not have any friends and had one day let slip that he was her best friend, she said it so casually he could have sworn he saw the gleam in her eyes. Her parents watched their interaction with knowing eyes, though they still grilled the poor blonde of any information he had about himself before he could formally court the red head girl.

A year later and they were dating. Her parents prodded for them to get their own place to stay, even though Naruto was technically a missing ninja they were sure he would be able to protect their 'precious angel.' When Naruto found out that his girlfriend was pregnant he scrambled over the entire elemental nations in search of the perfect spot to build their house. He chose a site by the sea since he and Kimiko mutually liked watching the large body of water lap against itself. He built the house, said farewell to her old parents and moved into their humble home partly surrounded by the trees he planted. Kimiko gave birth to their first and only child that year, there were complications during the child birth that left the Uzumaki's immune system weak and she died four years later after fighting her frequent bouts of sickness. He found out that her parents died that same year as well; they were a lot older than their bodies said they were.

It was the darkest day in Naruto's life. The only thing-or person-that pulled him out of his depression was his copy-cat daughter. Thank goodness she didn't inherit swearing from her mother who had inherited _her_ swearing from her _own_ mother.

 _Flashback end_

The beating he gave to the experienced jounin was testament to how far stronger he was in comparison to them.

Shino's only function in the team was a sort of tracker along with Kiba and Akamaru, and with his hive he didn't have too many jutsu to counter molten lava, if at all. Naruto flicked his wrist and a rock arm slapped the man far, far away. A molten arm shot out in front of him just in time to catch the dual ' _fang over fang'_ and solidified around them, successfully holding them in place. He then drilled punch after punch onto the man's face till it was bloody and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. Neji's _'revolving heaven'_ could only last so long and Naruto used the gap between breaths to punch the boy repeatedly into the ground with another molten arm. He leaned his head to the left and dodged a chakra powered punch from Sakura, he kicked her side and too quickly bashed a promptly formed molten hammer onto her, taking her out of the fight. He caught a meat tank with a molten hand and threw it away in the Shino's general direction. He looked around for the team's leader and flipped back twice when a shadow shot out of a tree to him.

"Is that all you can do, Shikamaru?" Naruto said questioned loudly, the Nara ran out of the shadows to the blonde armed with a kunai. He fell over when both his feet were also glued onto the ground, he pushed himself back up and looked down at what had gotten his feet and shrugged after seeing the dried up slab before he looked up and came face first with the molten hammer. "And then there was one." He turned to the last member of the team and sighed tiredly, "I really don't want to pummel you into the ground, Aimii, just make some of your nifty clones and take your team back to you village." The girl complied and made clones to carry her team. "And if you plan on out numbering me then remember what I did to those White Zetsu clones during the last war."

Her clones had already gone away with her team. "Can't you forgive us, Otouto?"

"I don't hold any grudge against you lot. Grudges give me indigestion. Tell the Hokage that I'll help end these attacking fanatics." He waved at her and the ground under her launched her off to where her clones ran off to with her team.

"That was so cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Kimi-chan." He said as he sat back down into his chair and picked up his book, "We start your training this evening."

"Awesome sauce."

"Where did you learn _that_?" he looked at her as she sat down in her miniature wicker chair. She wore baggy orange pants, a tight black shirt and white socks. She picked up her book and leafed to her page nonchalantly.

"I saw it in a magazine that time we went to town and bought my bed."

He hummed and turned back to his book. There was silence for a full half hour as they read before they both simultaneously sighed and exclaimed, "Ok! You can come out now!"

 **Authors note**

 **Aaaaaand cut! I like this story. Do any of you want me to write a sequel or a full story or to just abandon it and write another story? I'm flexible.**

 **I honestly don't like bashing someone but before I wrote this story I picked a random name from a cup and Kushina's name came up. She had to be the one to say the dumb stuff to push the story forward and I apologise to all Kushina fans (myself included) if what she said is offensive and OOC. To appease all your hearts I will let you pick out a random Naruto character name and ask me to write a story with that person f*cking up royally. Happy? I sure am.**

 **I don't know if drenching Samehada in lava could kill or even incapacitate it but in my story it would damn well distract it for long enough. From my point of view, Kisame doesn't really know how to fight in a frenzied, crazed daze when he doesn't have his shaving, chakra eating sword. I like the dude, don't get me wrong but you have to admit that Naruto's lava release is very much different from anyone's in canon.**

 **In this story, Iwa wasn't completely with the alliance. They're more like 'I'll work with Konoha but don't get it twisted, I still hate you with all the guts in my body but I don't like being completely annihilated so I'll work with you until after the main threat has been dealt with. After that I'll go back to sending you death threats and assassins'.' Everyone's been through this sort of thing right? Only me? Ok!**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take note: I am not complying to canon so a lot of things during the war would be changed to fit with my story. Madara may be OOC, Sasuke is calmer and Sakura is almost the same as canon.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Sequel to 'The Blonde Swordsman' Part one:**

 **Solid Grapevine book shop and café, Dadana town, a mile from Iwagakure no Sato.**

Naruto knew he was taking a risk even being this close to Iwa but right now he didn't care. Last week he had sealed his house and everything around it underground; the extents he could take the rock control of his lava release was outstanding. He packed up everything of value and sealed it into the large scroll strapped to his lower back, his daughter had a smaller version of the scroll too. He was dressed in black flak jacket with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath it, black pants and blue sandals. Kimiko wore an average length black skirt with red tights under that, a red flak jacket and a black shirt under that. She dressed up after him so it was understandable how similar they looked.

They had been traveling for a week, sightseeing when there was time till they came to their destination which was the book shop and café. This was where one of Naruto's informants worked and one of his friends owned. He had told his daughter to go and explore the children's books while he talked to his friend.

The man was too flashy if you asked for the blonde power house's opinion.

Sammy Glitterface wore a bright gold shirt, dazzling gold pants, blindingly sparkling silver fedora hat that was tilted on his head. He didn't want to imagine what he was wearing on his feet. He met the man when he was house hunting and helped him out when the yakuza were giving him trouble over his business. You see, 'Solid Grapevine book shop and café' was the first place the people in the west built as their first point of contact to the east and since the westerners were now greatly known for their wealth the yakuza wanted a large slice of the cafes profits. Naruto came just in time to save the building from being razed down. Sammy swore to give him a 75% discount on anything he bought for life but the blonde just extended a hand in friendship.

They had been talking about politics in the west and how the Empress would like to have an audience with him within the next week. The loud man kept on yelling about how smoking hot the woman was, it was getting embarrassing with all the other occupants on the café staring at their table.

The unique lava release user nervously waved for the group of girls to disregard what the twinkling man was shouting, "Sammy-"

"I mean I've only seen her in her Imperial dress and sometimes her battle armour but by Jove I'm in love!"

"Sammy-"

"-And the way she walks! With such elegance and grace! It's enough to make all men wet themselves in awe!"

Naruto strained a laugh and apologised to another group of offended girls sitting near them, "for the love of kami! Sammy-"

"I saw her spar once, I swear! I was going to request for another tour to this café and what I saw would forever be tattooed in my brain for as long as I breathe!"

The younger man gave up calling his name and gave the yelling man's foot a civilian level stomp, watching with relieved satisfaction as he stopped screaming. He folded his leanly muscled arms on the table and glared at the man who had the decency to wave for the other customers to go back to what they were doing, profusely apologising to the two or more groups of girls and then a woman who was glaring daggers at him. The discussions cooled down from there to why Sammy thinks the Empress would like to see him.

"She wants to see the man that worked for her empire when they needed an eastern hand."

"I only killed some troublesome demons, no big deal,"

"'I only killed some troublesome demons, no big deal.' Can you hear yourself, man? You did something the EMPRESS couldn't do and that fact alone is impressive." Sammy leaned back and propped his feet onto the table, and Naruto had to unseal the glasses he kept sealed in his wrist so he wouldn't go blind. When he blinked out the light he saw that the man was wearing thick silver twinkling boots that the edge of the soles lit up like a Christmas light.

"kami-sama," he murmured "is this how you dress _every day_?" Naruto asked, the man laughed boisterously and answered with a simple,

"Yes."

He groaned and the two kept talking about anything that came to mind until it a random waiter came to their table and slipped a fairly large scroll into the missing ninja's hands. Naruto stood up and waved goodbye to the shining man before he stepped out of the café. He mentally reminded himself that his daughter was still inside; if she was in any trouble his informant would help her or she would make that half of the café explode with her semi-controllable lava release. Yes, he would have to pay for the damages and maybe for the by standers' hospital bills but his daughters safety was important.

He put his glasses on his forehead, unrolled the scroll and read through it, cracking the code and reading the inside messages:

'Naruto-sama, the Children of Yami's origins are unknown but we suspect that they came from demon country if the fact that it was almost destroyed after their first appearance was any indication. The higher ups are rumoured to be immortal like the Jashinists' and display abilities most ninjas could only dream of like seal less transportation and using pure darkness to suck the life out of people. They look too pale and wear skeleton masks with black suits. This was gathered from the survivors in demon country and Shion-sama's written message to you. Don't worry about it; the one I've written is just a summary. She is fine if you want to know. The fanatics only murdered the elders and their families. I'll stay in touch through my squirrel. Buck.'

Technically speaking the scroll was only large because of the codes and small riddles in it but for the sake of information safety it was well worth it. Back to the letter, the information was very useful; now he knew how to beat one he could maybe show others how to do so too. He shook his head sadly at his latter thought; no one besides him and Kimiko could successfully kill these fanatics. The transportation aspect of their abilities he could easily counter with his _'Lava release: Rocky hide technique'_ which simply made his skin harder than normal, able to block anything save the Kabutowari and the other seven swords of the mist.

He was cut out of his musings by his daughter's shouts, he looked around and noticed that he was now in the park.

"Daddy! Daddy! This lady is so cool!" he chuckled to himself and turned around before he and the lady froze.

"Oh shit…" and he flipped away from a glob of lava that impacted where he previously stood. More lava globs followed him back until he got tired of flipping and stood his ground. He jammed his hands into the ground and pulled out a wall of rock, and anticipated when the Tsuchikage would punch through the wall. He sunk into the ground and pulled her in when she landed. He slinked out of the ground and breathed out some black smoke into her face from his mouth, effectively knocking Kurotsuchi out before she could break out.

He dropped the broken wall and fixed his daughter with a look that roughly read: what have I told you?

"Uhm, to not hang out with strangers." The 6 year old girl answered as she kicked a stone away. She looked up and caught his other look that said: then why were you hanging out with a stranger? "She gave me this new book about pirates!" he sighed and motioned for her to come over and she did so nervously. When she got to her father he quickly pulled her into a head lock and ruffled her meticulously combed hair as punishment. "Daddy! There are people watching!"

He laughed loudly and released the flustered girl to tend to her 'wounds' as he looked at his attacker. He knew as a certainty that she wasn't attacking him because the whole of Iwagakure was attacking him but was doing so because he accidentally walked into her tent after the war as she was dressing up. It was an embarrassing and awkward affair that worsened to rage when he acted like nothing ever happened. He still wasn't sure why she was so offended. From the encounter he remembered his teams fight against Madara.

 _Flashback_

The Uchiha forefather spread his arms and lifted into the air, a skeletal chest covering him before the rest of his Susanno followed suit. The famed Mangekyo ability was a monstrous sight to behold and the way the man in its chest smirked down at Team 7 made the picture all the more stifling.

Sasuke, with his Sharingan and Rinnegan (you know what I mean) spinning wildly in his eyes looked at his pink haired team mate then his blonde but now flaming haired and eyed team mate. The whole team looked worn out but still very far away from tired; they looked on calmly at the monolith that came from Madara's eyes.

"I've got my own Susanno, Naruto, do you have any of your nifty lava release jutsus'?"

The stoic flaming red haired looked at him with a small smirk, "I've got my 'Alpha Dragon'" he looked back to the team's medic and said, "stay ready and wait for my signal, Sakura." The girl nodded.

"Of all you jutsus I've never heard or seen your 'Alpha Dragon'" Sasuke grunted. He eyed the other boy, "can it hold off against Madara's Susanno?"

"It can if you help fight with your Susanno." Naruto pulled out his sword and said to his team, "Stand back." He swiped the sword in the air and flecks of lava flew out and solidified in the air, he wrote the kanji for Alpha an when he finished he cut through it diagonally. The ground opened up with jagged teeth and swallowed him.

With perfect timing, Sakura jumped back and Sasuke powered his eyes for a fully matured Susanno just in time for the ground to explode and a demonic looking dragon with man like arms and lizard like legs and tail came out of the ground like a zombie in a zombie movie. It was burnt black with veins of lava in its joints, cracks on its body and on its large spanned wings. It roared at the sky and punched the ground, it pulled out a stone and lava Zanbatou that had a strange glint to it despite it looking like a burnt through head cleaver. The stone and lava construct stood on level with both the Susanno's and hefted its sword onto his shoulders easily, flexing his wings experimentally.

Inside its head, Naruto stood with his sword also on his shoulders and in the same posture as the man-like dragon. He roared and fire billowed out of his mouth, crashed into the Uchiha forefathers celestial shield, Sasuke took this as the 'go' signal and fired arrow after arrow at the man. Madara glared at them and swiped his sword through all the arrows at impossible speed. The man then charged at Naruto, fully expecting that the boy wouldn't be able to fight too well with his construct being made entirely out of stone and lava, but he was greatly surprised when the dragon caught his blade with its mouth and brought down its own blade that cut a bit into his Susanno.

He kicked the beasts belly and jumped back when Sasuke appeared not too long later with his own sword stroke. He parried that and parried another; he let his eyes try to find where he kicked the stone dragon. When he looked up he had to bring his wings up to block the molten flames, Sasuke had long since dodged away. The lava dripped from is unbreakable wings then it solidified fully, making it harder for him to carry.

Naruto looked down from the sky with focused eyes, the stone dragon's mighty wings flapping in the air and did something he had never done in public before.

He channelled Kyuubi's chakra.

True part of his kekkai genkai utilised the tailed beast's chakra but only the purified chakra that had passed through the seal. Not too long ago he and the Kyuubi came to a mutual understanding that it wasn't his fault it was there so they agreed to aid lend his aid when he was needed, which wasn't a lot of times. Factor in the epic battle they had in his mindscape and Naruto was also a perfect jinchuriki.

The tainted chakra seeped through the dragon and its wings doubled with its massive maw basically dripping with lava. He flashed to the mad man and punched the Susanno's chest, Sasuke followed with another punch. They traded punched until Madara had had enough; he summoned the flames of amaterasu and poured it onto the stone dragon.

The boy in the dragon grunted in pain as the flames slowly devoured his construct. After the black flames ate through his arms he chose to abandon ship; he jumped out of the head and quickly formed another 'Alpha Dragon' this time he pumped in a lot more Kyuubi chakra into it. The beast cracked his neck and ran at the partially surprised Uchiha patriarch who was about to go and deal with Sasuke. He stopped abruptly and spun the Zanbatou in the air at him. He caught it between his palms; his feet shuffling back slightly,

"You're out of your league kid," Madara said audibly through the chaos that was the battle field.

The dragon snorted out some black smoke from its nose and said in a very deep voice, "says the man that just caught a bomb. Sasuke!"

"On it!" the Uchiha prodigy drew a quick arrow and fired at the head cleaver. When the celestial arrow reached the molten weapon it exploded, so much so that they had to shield themselves, Kakashi and Sakura from the backlash with their wings. The chakra constructs had to dig their hands into the ground so that they wouldn't blow away. As the explosion ended they peeked out of their wings when they saw the man's Susanno covered in hardened lava, its body language showed that it very well did not expect a sword that big to be able to explode. The two stood back up and carefully stalked to the statue, knowing that the man was far from dead.

A vortex spun behind Sakura and the old but still strong man stepped out, his armour looked like it had seen better days with all the soot and scorch marks on it. The man grabbed Sakura by the hair and yelled, "I told you! You are out of your league!" and with that he broke her neck. He didn't expect for the 'dead girl' to turn into a red puddle until after he received the devastating punch to the face courtesy of a 'Sakura canon' from Naruto's wrist. The man recovered valiantly and punched the girl back, quickly summoning amaterasu again. This time Sasuke came to her rescue by using his wings to block the unblockable flames from her reaching her. He groaned from the effort as he picked the dazed girl up and took her into his chakra constructs chest cavity. The Uchiha boy shook the flames off and sent his own but it was swiftly dodged by the man flying into the air. "Enough of this."

He levitated high into the sky and broke off his horns-like forehead protector, revealing a red Rinnesharingan eye. He opened his arms and faced the grotesque eye to the moon which began to turn into the man's rinnegan.

"A new world order has come upon us. Infinite Tsukoyomi!" all over the world everyone stopped what they were doing, whether its walking down the street, feeding a baby, teaching in class and looked up at the sky with glazed over eyes. Their eyes then turned into the same red eyes of the moon and tree roots slowly slithered around them and wrapped itself around them.

Tenzo, who was on the Gedo statue, looked on with mournful eyes as the world succumbed to the strongest genjutsu known to man. He briefly looked over his life, how he was found, how he got comrades, how he got friends and now that he was about to die he would die with a smile on his face. As the tree roots were about to wrap him around he summoned the last drop of strength in his body and toppled the large statue to the ground, but alas nothing important broke off.

Team 7, whose chakra summons were on the ground, looked up with sad eyes. Then it hit them as they watched the last soldier on the battle field being wrapped up in the creeping tree root that they weren't being affected. Sasuke wasn't affected because he already had the same eyes as the moon and in connection, Madara. Naruto wasn't affected because he was in perfect harmony with his Bijuu and the fact that he was also in harmony with the earth itself, if the truth seeking balls that spun slowly around him and his dragon were any indication. Kakashi was lying inside Naruto's 'Alpha Dragon' seeing that he didn't have enough chakra to fight anymore and Sakura because she was inside Sasuke's Susanno with the boy.

The levitating man looked down on them and sneered. He pointed at them and the very sky roared in rage. Comets were coming down from heaven by the boat loads and the legendary team knew that if they hit it could cut out a chunk of the earth's crust out. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she instantly got the message before he lifted into the sky: hold on tight. He flew into the sky and fired his celestial arrows at the comets and occasionally cut through them with his celestial size Kusanagi. The boy that controlled the stone dragon wasn't idle; he called back his sword and re-formed his alpha Zanbatou. He lifted into the air with his four wings and slashed, hacked and sometimes spat out sword strokes and balls of fire. His eyes trailed to his truth seeking balls and he shot some of them to the comets, successfully destroying them. They did this untiringly and Madara raised his hands to summon more comets but was stopped by the moon's grotesque eye roaring.

He felt a pulse of pain and his concentration on his levitation wavered. The eye blinked at him and the remaining conscious people watched as the moon slowly descended from the sky. Knowing that this was part of his plan the old Uchiha levitated back up to the moons face and used his foreheads eye to absorb the ten-tails body from the moon with the empty moon falling to the earth with a mighty thud.

"Now there shall never be war, there shall always be peace. Don't you see? There is no stopping the path I am paving. De-activate your abilities and follow the rest of the world, children." The man said in his oh-so-very deep voice as he absorbed the 8 Bijuu inside the statue, only Kurama remained and Naruto swore to die before he would hand over the tailed beast. Still though, unknown to Madara, the Juubi was conscious and waiting for his chance to escape and claim the last part of his body.

Sasuke cursed loudly and Naruto (or the stone dragon) looked at him sharply, "he won't be able to hold all that tailed beast chakra in him. He wasn't born yesterday and even if he was as strong as Hashirama-sama he can't control the ten-tails for long."

"What do you suppose we do?" Naruto said to the boy through his dragon. The huge sword he was carrying was leaning by his side as he looked up at the mad Uchiha. His mouth still dripped with uber hot lava and his wings twitched in anticipation for anything, "sensei? What should we do?"

The very weak man, whose other eye had been restored by the perfect jinchuriki, looked at his team with proud eyes. Even if Naruto would never be caught with his team outside of training and missions he was undisputedly the leader after him. He sat up to respond until…

 _Crack!_

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the mad Uchiha's chest cracked clean through. A large finger nail pushed through and then an arm followed through until what looked like a one eyed dragon that looked nothing like Naruto's; it looked like a large worm with wings, claws and fangs. Madara looked on, horrified, at what had just happened; with this interruption in the world's total control had cost him his forehead eye and control over his upper body; he plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud.

Now team 7 knew what to do. Seal the Juubi back into the moon and send the moon back into the sky. But first they had to remove the tailed beasts from inside him one-by-one. They looked at Naruto, the closest they had to a seal master and sage if the fact that he could combine his _yin_ and _yang_ chakra and create an eye for their teacher he could do so and maybe create another moon if necessary.

' _Kurama?'_

' _ **Yeah, yeah, I know,'**_ the beast plunged eight of its tails into the grassy land scape ground and kept a constant pump of chakra into the boy's body. The known thing was that he was living chakra; and that meant that he had _a lot_ of chakra, not unlimited though. He needed to take a portion of Naruto's earth control and _create_ more chakra. The earth control didn't really take anything from him besides draining his energy from his almost unlimited Uzumaki energy. The Kyuubi looked out of the mindscape through his hosts eyes and his eyes turned grim when he saw the Juubi, _**'just don't die, kid, you still owe me a rabbit.'**_

' _I have no idea what you're talking about,'_ another set of wings shot out of his lower back and the truth seeking balls doubled. The beast's chakra entered his alpha Zanbatou and it shone a reddish sheen and dripped with lava. He lifted the sword and pointed it and the celebrating ten-ish tails and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "Sakura I want you to give Sasuke some chakra when he needs it. I don't need it because I had triple all of you guys combined so I'll say I'm pretty well off." The girl nodded, "Kakashi-sensei, do you want to get into this?"

"Nah, go crazy."

"We intend to." He roared and spewed out a stream of liquid fire at the Juubi, impacting it on his head and the dragon flashed to it, bashing its solidified head with the sharp side of his Zanbatou. His team mate's Susanno followed suit with long range arrows that speared the wings and arms to its body. "I've only got five seconds" the lava release user mumbled as he commanded his creation to stab the Juubi's back clean through and combine his sage-like earth control chakra to pull out the one-tails out and briefly sealed it in the sword before he unsealed it and threw the sand monster as far away as possible.

'Shinra Tenshi,' a clearly feminine voice said from beside his dragons head and he flew away from the ten tails, sword still in the monsters back. He snapped his head to the voice as his dragon fly-like wings quickly got control of his flight. The woman was beautiful and it took everything for him not to get distracted by it. The lady was floating in the air with her regal gown waving in the wind behind her. She glared at him and a vortex opened beside her and another opened inside the dragons head but he was ready for her.

She flew into the vortex and appeared next to him. Close up she had pinkish byakugan-like eyes and a red Rinnesharingan on her forehead. He sucked Kakashi into the ground and transported him to his dragon's stomach while he drew his sword and slashed at her. She was quick; she disappeared again and appeared behind him and yelled out the Rinnegan's signature jutsu. Time slowed down after that; clumps of rock covered his body like armour and his katana turned into his unique rock Zanbatou. He ran at the invisible force and stabbed it clean through, then he stabbed the woman. She glared wordlessly at him again and her body turned into a vortex that wanted to suck him in.

Outside his still fighting dragon body. He and Sasuke had just released the Gobi, cast it far into the west, and the ten tailed beast was weakening quickly. He combined a Bijuu ball with one of Sasuke's celestial arrows and it exploded on the smaller but still large monster, encasing it again in the solidifying lava. He stabbed it clean through again and pulled out the Nanabi and then the Gyuki, who chose to stay and channel their chakra into the boy and seal the ten tails back into the moon and were about to combine strength and throw it back into orbit.

"Wait! I'm fighting the progenitor!" the dragon yelled, held his head, and froze completely; there was no more threats besides Kaguya who was about to pull him into the vortex. The perfect jinchuriki threw his sword forward and a chain of rock clones flowed from him till the head cleaver was jammed to the side of the dragon's skull. They pulled him back in in time or another vortex to pull in the chain in. the real Naruto pulled his weapon out and rolled out of the way from and angered punch and a vine that shot of the regal woman's sleeve. He puffed out some smoke from his nose and his flaming red hair turned redder till it turned completely white along with his eyes. The Zanbatou broke apart revealing his real weapon, a katana, and he twirled the sword with blinding speed, cutting the strange vines. He then sheathed his sword and put his hands into the _ram, rat_ and _tiger_ hand seal. 'Clone great explosion.' (I don't give TWO flying f*cks if these were the correct hand seals but in this story they were)

All over the world, the tree roots that held people down and induced them with the unbreakable genjutsu unwrapped and everyone now bore witness to the an explosion so large it could be felt from the other side of the world. Konohamaru, who stayed in the village, ran into a collapsing building and speed up the stairs till he caught sight of two panicking twins and their mother. He made some shadow clones and pulled them out of the house as it came down around their ears. He didn't stay long enough to hear the mother's thanks; only waving at her over his shoulders, and he and his summoned clones sped around the village.

Back on the main battle field, Sasuke, Sakura, Nanabi and Gyuki shielded themselves from the imploding stone dragon. The half crippled Madara sped away from some falling debris and some kunai shrapnel. His useless arms swinging in the air as he skidded to a stop beside the fallen moon. His sharingan and rinnegan eyes, which were bleeding, hardened as he saw what he had just done all for the sake of peace; he had brought down a monster, was unknowingly sucking the life force of the world's occupants and intended to keep them forever in an illusion disregarding how long they'll survive in the real world. His eyes strayed to all that had given up their lives to stop him in his admitably mad ambition and he grit his teeth to keep his tears in, _'sensei would be so disappointed,'_

There had to be something he could do; he could feel the Juubi's remnant corrupt chakra eating through him by the minute. Maybe if he did one good thing in his horrible life he would finally die and if he was lucky he would meet his dead family with kami-sama. He fell on his knees as his stomach literally burned through and his arms turned a bruise-like purple. He had the rinnegan and sharingan in his eyes so there was a chance he could do something positive, for the last time. Madara fell on his back and channelled chakra into his eyes; the spinning wheel eye spun lazily for a moment before it began to whir hypnotically in his sockets as the purple rinnegan eye glowed faintly. Silence covered the whole battle field and the first dead alliance soldiers eyes opened.

"Sensei! Naruto!" the last Uchiha yelled into the billowing smoke. He de-activated his jutsu and he and his female team mate ran into the explosion site, vainly and frantically looking around them for their remaining team mate and team leader. The duo heard a sword clang and they stumbled to the sound and saw their now transformed team mate still clashing with the now dirtied up woman.

The boy slashed Kaguya and kicked her back, and then he ran slashed again but this time to the always intrusive vine summoning arm. It tried to catch him but Naruto melted through the vines and cut of the sleeve, narrowly missing the tiring woman's arms. She jumped through a vortex and came out above him, falling down onto him with icy cold eyes and angrily grit teeth. 'Shinra Tenshi.'

Lucky for the boy, he substituted himself just as the invisible gravity push turned the rock into dust. His uber hot flaming white hair indicated his position, a few feet to her right, and she used the lesser known but still very useful 'Almighty technique'

'Bansho Tennin' (don't know the English translation. I'm not even sure if this is the real spelling) the boy grunted as he was pulled to the angry woman who was quickly being swallowed by another vortex. Some rocks clumped to his back and a spike shot out of it to the ground, anchoring him long enough for him to make a rock clone. It was pulled into the vortex while the real copy hid underground. He erupted out of the ground in front of her and so did five more clones. They ran around her, her eyes calmly tracking their movements; she cut her hands straight through one as it came at her with an upward stroke. She used her long nails to choke another one and punched through another's head, leaving three more blurs.

All three came at her and she caught two of their sword with her bare hands but the third sliced clean through her spine, effectively sucking her into the rune covered katana. The real Naruto flashed to the moon, and stabbed his sword in. pumping the woman back into the moon, "now!" the two tailed beasts that had yet to go away hefted the massive rock and shot it into orbit with their combined strengths and with the help of a stone/lava arm. Finally there was true silence on the battle field. All the formerly dead fighters watched the final moments of the war with wide eyes. The Yondaime's son stumbled backwards, the effects of pumping so much Kyuubi chakra through him at a time finally coming through.

Naruto looked around with dizzy and rapidly blurry eyes at the soldiers that ran to his team mates and his sensei, which he smuggled out of the dragon and hid behind a rock. Some Konoha ninjas ran over to him as he collapsed and passed out.

When he came to the nurse that was assigned to him informed him that the village was being re-built, after thanking him profusely. He managed to escape her grasp and come out of the tent. Everyone who saw him shook his hands, hugged him, smiled at him, and promised to marry their daughters to him. Well, basically they mobbed him and it was only his quick thinking that saved him from being raped. He made a seal less clone and divided the crowd in two so that they would chase the clone while another half would chase the real him. He would use his superior speed to make a hasty get away.

It all worked out well except for one thing.

"Pervert!"

The Tsuchikage's daughter's tent was the first one he saw to hide inside.

His blushed atomically and he waved his arms in front of him to tell her to calm down and to try and remove the unforgettable image from his head. The girl scampered behind a curtain and yelled out a long string of profanities which ended telling him to 'get the fuck out!'

The smart boy slid out of the tent and slinked to where his team's tent was in hopes for some peace and quiet. Alas, he wasn't going to get some any time soon. He met his two of his team members being treated by some medics and they were being over seen by the head medic herself, his godmother, Tsunade Senju.

The woman beamed at him as he found a seat by the window flap but he couldn't get the strength to smile back at her, "Naruto, I was just about to check up on you."

Naruto kept his face neutral as he answered her, "there's no need for that, Tsunade-sama." The medic team quietly scanned over the last Uchiha and the Yondaime's only surviving student. "Why was I in a separate tent? This is obviously my team's tent."

The woman's smile twitched downwards at his lack of expression, "Hokage-sama thought it would be wise to…keep you away from others for now."

The boy saw right through what she was saying and he frowned slightly, "he thinks I'm unstable…" Tsunade didn't answer him, only turning away to read Kakashi's charts, "After everything I've done with and without Kyuubi's chakra he still thinks I'm unstable…" Naruto sat back in his chair and looked out of the window at the evening sun, "what should I do kaa-san? They still don't trust me," he clenched his fist softly and puffed out some black smoke from his nose, "makes me wonder if he'll take my dream-our dream-away."

He could only imagine if his 'kitty-chan' were here she would tell him to just keep on keeping on. Ruffling his blonde locks lovingly and smiling her unique smile that always reminded him of the same sun he was looking at: the evening sun.

Fighting her reincarnated body was the hardest thing he did in the war; even harder than sustaining his 'Alpha Dragon'. The memory still brought tears to his eyes; she didn't look any different from when she and her team left for that mission when he was 12:

" _I'm sorry I had to leave you, Naruto-chan."_

 _He cut her off before she could continue with shaky hands that grasped her weakening own, she wiped away a stray tear that tracked down his cheek, "you don't have to apologize kaa-san,"_

 _The woman smiled wanly at him and kissed the hand that held her own, her legs turning to dust slowly. He looked at her, his normal stoic expression gone in favour of a conflicted one, "I have to go, Naruto-chan…"_

" _But-but why? Why did you leave me? Why do you have to leave me?"_

 _Yugao smiled up at him and kissed his hand again, "because you are strong," her eyes looked around the after math of their pure kenjutsu battle; it looked like a hurricane had mated with another hurricane and gave birth to a bigger hurricane, "much stronger than anyone I know, even the Hokage."_

 _The torturously slow deterioration reached her waist and he pulled her into a hug, openly crying into her neck as she stroked his hair, like when he was younger. "Please stay, kaa-san, please."_

 _She shook her head and murmured, "I'm proud of you, Naruto-chan." She pulled him away and pointed at her heart then at his "And remember: you will always be here, just like your kitty-chan would always be in there. Ok?" he nodded and cleaned his tears with his sleeve, her hand still in his, "be strong for me and for yourself…" and with a parting forehead kiss she left him._

But she wasn't there so he had to deal with his problems by himself.

It was when he sensed his birth mother entering the tent did he stand up and leave; he was not in the mood to talk with her. He walked out and went to the heroes' monument to think some things over.

 _Flashback End_

Right now he had to deal with the fact that the current Tsuchikage was still after his head after he sent her an apology gift basket the same year he moved into his house by the sea with Kimiko.

He pulled the knocked out woman easily from the ground and hefted her onto his shoulders. He took a step forward, his daughter trailing behind him quietly, then he stopped and sighed, "This isn't what it looks like," four Iwa ninjas he assumed were the Tsuchikage's body guards landed a few feet in front of him. He groaned in frustration when three of the ninjas took their stances while the apparent leader, Akatsuchi, crossed his arms and grinned at him, "you believe me don't you, chubby guy-san?"

The fat man let his eyes trail to his unconscious village leader then back at the flustered blonde hero of the elemental nations. He crossed his arms and waved for his subordinates to relax then he motioned for Naruto to drop their leader, he did so gladly and stepped away with his daughter. Akatsuchi stomped to Kurotsuchi and felt her pulse, nodding to himself when he found it, "may I ask why you are in Earth country, Naruto-san?"

The man held his daughters hand and began walking out of the park, "I was visiting a good friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I'm afraid by the order of the Tsuchikage I am to apprehend you. No hard feelings right?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "nah, I need a good exercise anyway," he summoned a clone and it carried his daughter back to the café through subterranean voyage. The real Naruto cracked his neck, "I have to warn you though, I won't go easy on any of you."

"We count on that."

Naruto smiled and was about to run at them but halted when his senses went wild. He raised his hands for the Iwa ninjas to hold on. One of the ninjas, a female, held her head and he could only guess that she was a sensor like him. Akatsuchi cocked his head at them in question.

"Above," the female said, she looked at them frantically as she pulled her comrades away, "attack from above."

The fat man, who still held Kurotsuchi's unconscious form, looked up and gaped when he saw a massive palm block the sun and shadow the entire park. The families in the park were panicking as the scampered about.

Naruto looked up as well and grunted out a puff of black smoke from his nose just as hair turned deep fiery red and his eyes followed suit, "help the families, we'll fight later; I think we've got trouble." He made rock clones in sync with the Iwa ninjas and they took charge of the chaos expertly. Meanwhile he and the fat man exchanged nods, Akatsuchi ran out of the park to get the one year newly instated Tsuchikage to safety while the other lava release user formed a massive rock and lava hand that cleanly caught the palm and pull it back to earth. He closed the rock palm and solidified it over in hopes to contain the threat. Vain hope because the solidly closed palm exploded and he had to flash out of the way, flipping away from the debris.

The person in the middle of the explosion wore a skeleton mask over his face. He wore a pure black suit with the only skin being his deathly pale hands showing. The man stood up and dusted himself of calmly. He fixed the buttons on his wrist and spoke, "you are Namikaze Naruto, correct?"

Naruto glared at the new comer and responded, "It depends on who wants to know,"

The suit wearing man gave a clipped laugh and said, "Smart man. My name is Zenith and I am the lord Yami's messenger for the moment; he sent me to recruit you, Naruto-san,"

"Not interested,"

"Pity," Zenith snapped his fingers and the lower jaw of his skeleton mask fell off to reveal…nothing. "If we cannot use you alive, then we can use you dead," his voice now sounded hollow, like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. He squared his shoulders and _sucked_.

The effect was almost instantaneous; Naruto felt like his very soul was being pulled. His body began to pale and there were small cracks of ice speckling over his body from his chest to his back. He saw a red arm poke out of his chest and his eyes widened. There was no way he would just stand there and let this guy suck out his soul.

' _Kurama!'_

' _ **Already ahead of you, kit!'**_ the man felt the usual burning feeling of when the Kyuubi would stick more than six of his tails into his mindscape. The arm that stuck out of his chest waved at him and gave him a thumb up before it slipped back into his body. Naruto's red hair bleached white and his eyes burned a furious white as he stomped straight to the soul sucking Yami worshipper, the very ground he walked on cracked under the joint pressure from his anger and the Kyuubi's chakra. When he was a dozen steps in front of Zenith he could basically sense the man's wide eyes. He raised his right hand and flicked at him with five molten spikes shooting out from the ground and jamming into his arms, legs, belly. The sucking immediately stopped in favour of chocking sounds. The war veteran walked to the man still standing man and grabbed his throat, lifted him high into the air before he slammed him straight into the ground. The impact zone spider webbed under the poor man and there was an audible crack; correctly signifying that the dark gods messengers spine had snapped.

The black void that used to be Zeniths mouth closed up to reveal a stubble chin that dribbled with blood. "H-how?! That was Yami-sama's power! How did you counter it!?"

Naruto allowed the spikes to melt and fill the holes in the man's body. The blonde man bent down and whispered to the downed man "I've got something's' that make me special. I've got Kyuubi, I've got the Sage's blessing and I've got the Earths blessing. You can't take my soul because it's anchored to the earth for as long as it can die naturally. In other words, I wouldn't die until I'm old and crony." He sat back and cleared his throat, "now, who is your leader and where can I find him?"

The flaming white haired man dodged some spit, "I'll never speak! Yami-sama is all powerful and he would soon re-boot this cess pool called the world and make a new world order!"

"Yeah, yeah; I've heard _that_ before," he flicked the man's forehead and a small flash of fire burrowed through Zeniths head. The light from the man's eyes dimmed as death claimed him. Naruto stood up and burnt the fanatics with another flick of his finger. He relaxed his body and allowed the vile chakra to seep back into the seal along with his burning hair. His eyes though blinked back red as he focused in the general direction of the Western Empire, he rolled his right shoulder and mumbled to himself "I think it's time to go and see the Empress…"

 **Hokage's office after the failed Naruto retrieval mission a year ago, Konohagakure no Sato, Fire country.**

"I thought you said he would come back if he sees the letter you wrote, Minato-sama?" the Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke said to the man beside his desk. The aging Yondaime looked like he hadn't slept in some time.

Such was the case since their only son ran away from the village.

Make no mistake; he and his remaining family kept themselves clean and orderly. It was that there were noticeable bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders sunk down every time a villager greeted him. Everything he looked at reminded him of how much a disappointment of a father he was to the boy now man. He didn't trust him, which was his initial thought when Naruto first developed his close affinity for lava; he thought it was the Kyuubi's influence and he wrongly assumed that the seal was unstable.

The fact that Naruto didn't throw a fit and level Konoha was proof enough that he had wrongly judged his son since the freak shuriken incident 25 years ago. He always asked himself why he didn't see his son for who he really was: a calm, strong and loyal person and not the walking force of nature called Kyuubi. The fault only lies with himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the real and current Hokage coughed softly, "I don't know, Sasuke. I guess he still doesn't trust me," he looked at the Hokage's monument forlornly and whispered, "just like I didn't trust him."

Sasuke's eyes softened fractionally as he remembered his reclusive blonde team mate. The boy now man didn't want to associate with the other rookies but he prided on himself on the fact that he could read people and what he read from Naruto, after his successful retrieval, was that Naruto didn't trust. He just was. It was understandable because his own family didn't trust in his own judgements and took the memory of his surrogate mother away from him.

If it were him he would take the village away from the Yondaime as revenge. But Naruto didn't do that. He maturely took his rejection from being the next Hokage and left the village; he didn't have any ties left. Naruto didn't consider the Namikaze family his own anymore the day they took his surrogate mother away from him.

Yes, after deeply investigating why the strongest member of the village, far stronger than him he would admit, walked away from the village he could understand his reasons. Minato had given Yugao's team a suicide mission to scout the new village, Otoagakure, knowing fully well that the village was well fortified. The reports were changed to indicate that the team was attacked by some missing ninjas but in truth Oto's guards had caught sight of them and Yugao had died holding them back. After killing them, her team had come back for her body and instead found her alive but still fatally wounded, this was when she gave her last words to her subordinate to tell her surrogate son. The ANBU squad were in such a position that they couldn't say 'no' because of their low mission quota. It was a dirty, under handed trick he least expected from the honourable war veteran and a small part of his mind despised Minato for doing it.

Now though, he pitied the man and in extension his family.

Kushina had quit being a ninja a week after Naruto's desertion and she now slept in the blonde boys room, the Yondaime told him. On the rare occasion that she would come out of the room she would visit the cave her son stayed in to train his kekkai genkai or the wreckage of Yugao's house and apologised to whoever listened. The only thing that kept her sanity was the constant thought of her son returning and when Aimii told her that he planned to visit when his daughter was half way through with her training she had been patiently waiting.

The woman had now even started exercising again.

"The good news is that Aimii-san reported that he said he would help the alliance fight these 'Children of Yami'. His strength in this new war would be very valuable," the last Uchiha said as he began composing letters to Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and Suna about the development. Minato nodded numbly, idly adding his own 50 cents to what the Godaime was writing.

The reports they had received from demon country told them that the country was half destroyed by the fanatics. Konoha and every other main hidden had received threat letters commanding them to lay down their arms and receive the inevitable death that awaited them. The first word that escaped all five Kage's when they received their letters four years ago were, 'like hell we will'. ( **When they started sending retrieval missions for Naruto. He was 22 years old then and Kimiko junior was 3 then. Just to clarify things, if your still confused drop a review and I'll send a PM** ).

They had been sending correspondence and reports to each other, mutually deciding to make Kiri the base of the alliance and the Mizukage, Choujuro, the leader of the alliance because his country was closer to demon country than any of the other Kages'.

In the Hyuuga training ground we find the two sisters going at it. Fighting with ferocity that even their stoic father cracked a frown. This has been going on for hours since Neji had informed them on what happened during the failed retrieval mission. The old Hyuuga war veteran could only guess why they were fighting so hard and he internally hoped it wouldn't tear the two sisters apart.

 **Present time, Okasaki Access Point, the Western Empire**

"Welcome to the western Empire, Master Naruto, the Empress has been expecting you. Never fear, Master, you are a week early." An elderly man in a black suit said to the bored 26 year old man. Naruto looked at his daughter and smiled softly when he saw her wide eyes; she was gaping at all the ridiculously large beasts that pulled carts and caravans past the large entrance. The obvious butler coughed into his hands and smiled at them.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. The last time I was here this gate was incomplete, nice to see this place is developing." He dragged Kimiko back from petting a live ferret that was made completely out of ice, "if you don't mind, I would like to find accommodation's for me and my daughter."

"Her Majesty the Empress has already ordered for a room in the Imperial Palace to be made available to you. I am here to escort you to the palace and announce you to the queen," the man looked around the Uzumaki duo and looked back at the younger man curiously, "you didn't bring any luggage."

Naruto and Kimiko simultaneously tapped the large scrolls at their lower backs and said, "right here," they looked at each other sharply and pointed at each other, "jinx!" the two stomped on the ground at the same time and yelled, "I said it first!" both pulled their arms back for a punch but they were stopped by a polite cough.

"I am not too familiar with how you eastern ninjas transport your luggage but I have to say putting it in scrolls is genius!" he bowed and motioned for them to follow him, "this way please."

Both Uzumaki glared at each other and slowly dropped their hands, and then they simultaneously pulled down their eye lids and their tongues before they grudgingly followed after the old butler. They walked for a few minutes in silence, sometimes looking at themselves from the corner of their eyes, "ok I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," Naruto muttered as he ruffled the girls hair good naturedly.

"Daddy! There are people watching!" she pushed him away and furiously combed through her hair with her fingers. Then she dusted down her red flak jacket and grunted cutely, "Now look what you've done! You've got your man germs on my clothes!"

"Are you sure that's not your sleep drool? I'm still trying to scrap it off from the last time you fell asleep on me. That was 20 minutes ago if memory would serve."

"…whatever," Kimiko pulled out a miniature version of the glasses her father had on his forehead and slipped them on, "if anybody asks, you're my bodyguard."

"And if anyone asks, you're my daughter." He took off his scrolls strap and dumped it on his daughter. Her legs shook under the weight as she struggled to walk, "make sure you don't drop it or you're doing triple push ups until next month."

"Daddy!"

Naruto's-evil-laugh could be heard in conjuncture to the cute red heads childish yells all over the access point.

 **Authors note**

 **Done! I feel pooped and this is just part one!**

 **Did I do good? Does** _ **anyone**_ **want to see a part two to the sequel? I'm up for writing it; it's all up to you guys.**

 **I know I didn't get the details in the flashbacks too correctly but I did say to keep an open mind and that I'm going to change some things. Madara was obviously OOC since he actually felt remorse and Sasuke too since he doesn't call Naruto 'Dobe' anymore.**

 **Naruto has informants all over the eastern side of the continent but not a single one in Konoha so he didn't know when Minato passed the mantle to Sasuke. With Sasuke's permission he wrote the letter to Naruto as the Hokage to see if he would come back. Vain attempt I know. He knew Kurotsuchi was the new Tsuchikage the same year he started Kimiko's training. (After the failed retrieval mission).**

 **Guess who I'm going to pair our blonde protagonist with: Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Hanabi, Hinata or The Empress (still unnamed). The decision is mine but I still want to hear your opinions on it, y'know, to sway me in favour of one.**

 **Any confusion should be posted in the review and I'll send a PM.**

 **Opinions, compliments, complaints, whatever…**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews:**

 **MIDKNIGHT the fallen one: hahaha yeah, you got me! I got it from Raziel in Legacy of Kain. I think the dudes too cool for me not to mention.**

 **Loki: all will be explained in the third part, dude, so please keep reading.**

 **UsanMusho: Sasuke is reasonable here. Naruto literally handed his ass to him, it's a very humbling feeling. He respects Naruto more than anything.**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: fuck you too bro! and I don't want to see you bitchy ass here anymore ass wipe!**

 **DragonPony022: next part. If I jammed everything into this chapter I'll have to publish it next year or something.**

 **On with the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Sequel to 'The Blonde Swordsman' Part two:**

 **East wing, Imperial Palace, Chixi capital, Imperial Empire.**

Most of the time Naruto wondered how he always seemed to get into this sort of mess. He briefly speculated that it was in his Uzumaki genes but he later blamed it on the fact that he sporadic bursts of bad luck from time to time. Like the time Kimiko senior asked him if the dress she was wearing made her look fat, she was 8 months into her pregnancy that time and he said the first thing that came to his mind: 'yes'. He thought Kimiko's violent swears and body strength couldn't get any worse but he was proved wrong on that unfortunate day.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Unhand the empress, Master Naruto!"

"I didn't kidnap her, she's just asleep!"

"I would not like to repeat myself! Unhand the empress now!"

Before the moment, Naruto had just gotten off the carriage and had been escorted into the Imperial Palace where he had met the Empress; a seemingly 22 year old woman that wore a royal purple dress that was speckled with red roses, there was a lengthwise slit going up to her waist on her right leg that opened to reveal golden armour and a trench knife sheathed into the a chink in the centurion-like armour. Her hands were also covered in the same gold material as her leg but the gloves were clawed. The woman had jet black hair and smart glinting teal green eyes, she also had a slender build that made him wonder how she could carry so much armour around and not be sluggish but walk with so much grace and purpose.

As he entered she had been reclined on her obviously expensive throne, tinkering with something he didn't know or even recognise until a strange looking silver wolf nipped her heel. "Oh hello," she said to him, smiling widely, "you must be that guy that helped kill those pesky demons,"

He bowed his upper body at her and pushed his daughter to do the same instead of gaping wide eyed at how wide the receiving area of the palace was and how many guards (mainly vampire-like soldiers and centaurs') surrounded them, "I guess so, Empress-sama,"

She tutted and rose from her throne, the five white wearing elders and one man about her age collectively gasped. She ignored them and glided to him gracefully until she was about four feet in front of him. she was a head shorter than him and had a healthy tanned skin, "no need for that, Mr Naruto, just call me Aia," she waved her wrists and most of the guards left them, "my full name is Hiragana Aia Kasi, but you can call me Aia or Aia-chan in your eastern way,"

"We easterners call those in authority '–Sama'"

"Yes I know that, but I insist there be no formalities between us,"

"As you wish…Aia-chan," the blonde power house allowed his eyes to drift around the glorious palace and all the servants that swiftly moved around, "you've got a nice kingdom, Aia-chan,"

"Yes it is pretty cool," she motioned for him to follow her out of the massive entrance door, "Quinn! Show our honoured guests daughter to her room!"

"You won't mind if I have my clone follow her would you?" Aia cocked her head to the side in confusion and he slapped his forehead before he made a rock clone with two hand seals.

She gasped and happily clapped her hands together, her metal gloves clicked when they came together, "marvellous! Simply amazing! What else can you do, Mr Naruto?" the man waved at his daughter as she followed after the butler with his clone dutifully holding her hand.

"Just 'Naruto' is fine and I'll show you later," they were walking down a random street in the capital state of Chixi. The woman was nodding and smiling to the passing citizens, of course there were some soldiers trailing after them and he could sense some shadowy people stealthily following after them. Oh yeah and there were four wolves made out of platinum, gold, silver and bronze stalking behind them, "not to be rude but I expected you to be…"

"prissier, snobbier?" she jabbed his ribs with her purple long sleeve covered elbow that had gold _armour_ underneath so it was understandable why he winced, "I was brought up right. My parents, rest their soul, were blacksmiths and engineer each. So I have humble beginnings and a fairy tale end. Kind of like…you really,"

He smirked down at her flustered face and raised both eyebrows, "you've been stalking me," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She twiddled her fingers and kicked a random stone away, "just a little! I was curious okay!" she waved her arms over her head dramatically, "I mean, you can kill a _demon_! _I_ can't do that, so you have to understand!"

Naruto hesitated before he pat her head to calm her down, "no harm done. You didn't attack me or my daughter so I'm not offended," she sighed under his hand before she coughed and slapped it away, "I am the Yondaime Hokage's youngest son, Aia-chan; I wasn't exactly born poor,"

"But Mr Minato and Mrs Kushina, with all due respect, weren't exactly model parents. Your bodyguard, bless her soul, was more of a mother to you,"

"I guess so," they were walking past an arable farm and the kind woman stopped to kick a soccer ball back to the farmer's children, "what else do you know about me?"

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, "that you beat the Great Sage's mother and sealed her up into the moon,"

"I had help,"

"Yeah, throwing that huge rock back into the sky. I'm sure you would have been able to do it yourself but you were tired," she looked up at the clouds and smiled, "Kimiko also had a mother once," Naruto sighed and clenched his fingers to fight off the tears, until he felt her metal gloves holding his hand, "I'm sorry I mentioned her,"

"Don't worry about it," he pulled his hand from her grasp and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the disappointment in her eyes, "any problem?"

Her shoulders lowered and she looked away from him, "no…no problem,"

"I know that look, Aia-chan," she shrugged, "I'm not good with all this female mood things but…have you ever had any assassination attempt?"

Aia looked at him sharply and glared, "my mood has _nothing_ to do with assassination attempts; my people _wanted_ me to be Empress,"

"That's good and all but-" he caught an arrow that flew to the woman's head, "we were being followed since back in the palace. Come out or I'll flush you out!" the guards all rounded the unfazed Empress and took a turtle like shield formation to cover her while the blonde slipped out, "last chance!"

Naruto's senses went crazy as the sun darkened and pale suit wearing men (and women) calmly walked out and surrounded the organized soldiers, "greetings Namikaze Naruto, you may not know us by our individual names but we are the Children of Yami." The man he was talking too was too busy trying to get his mind under control and at the same time catch the massive hand that had wanted to crush them with a stone/lava hand, "I am Hazy Frost, Yami-sama's fifth-in-command and you have a chance to allow us to kill the Empress and take her throne or we would take _both_ your souls to Yami-sama,"

The man that spoke was taller than the rest and his skeleton mask had a brick red lower jaw as opposed to the normal skeleton masks the others around them wore. Naruto flooded the closed fist with lava, killing the one inside and pulling the hand back into the ground as well as who was inside. "Still not interested. I know you followed that Zenith guy, so you know you don't stand a chance against me,"

The leader of the fanatics chuckled hollowly then snapped his fingers. His underlings sped forward, literally blurring to the centurion dressed soldiers and thrust their arms through the shields and into their chests, sucking out a white, wispy _something_ Naruto assumed were their souls leaving the Empress in the middle, glaring bloody murder at them and in a stance he didn't recognize with a crystal bow staff in her hands and her four wolves barking madly at the men. "unlike last time we have a hostage," without warning the Empress ducked down and swung her staff over her head, beaning the two fanatics that made to grab her shoulders so hard they fell down and didn't stand up again, she then slide a bit back from a mad grab for her hair and savagely punched the attackers gut, then using the staff to clear him from his feet and bashing him again on the head. More of the attackers came down on her and the blonde war veteran knew that she wasn't well prepared to fight off so many.

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground and Aia was sucked in, with her wolves, and popped out on her feet beside him. To her credit she didn't even flinch but she did smile at his wink, "did you forget what kekkai genkai I have?" he allowed his signature flaming red hair and eyes to burst into life.

The man cursed quietly, "you are still too outnumbered to effectively protect her," he cursed again when the man made four clones without hand seals that too stances around the black haired lady, "attack," he droned and walked away.

"Aia-chan these guys suck out souls. You won't be able to counter that," true to what he was saying the dozens of masked fanatics tore off their lower jaws, revealing their black void-like mouths and proceeded to suck. The flaming red haired man clapped his hand and a shockwave threw them all back before Aia's soul could be sucked out while his clones and the woman's wolves went about and gave them swift deaths. He puffed out some black smoke from his nose and any sign of him using his kekkai genkai to the max was gone. He chuckled when the lady threw herself at him with a bear hug,

"That was so cool! You were like," she lowered her voice to what she thought he sounded like; "'did you forget what kekkai genkai I have?' and you were like poof and the whoosh! And he was like 'ugh! My spleen!'" she was hopping on her feet and poking his chest, "you have to show me some of your ninja jutsu someday," he nodded and stepped back as she whistled shrilly, the four wolves bounded to her with slight clinks in their joints and stood before them, their tails wagging around joyfully, "Xiao, go back to the palace and inform Mr Bryce about these poor bodies,"

The bronze wolf bowed and bounded back to the palace, "I can't sense it-them. They aren't alive?"

She smirked and rubbed the platinum dogs head lovingly, "I made them when I was a child. Matter of fact everything I'm wearing-besides the clothes-I built from scratch before I became a war lord and improved them along the way,"

She clicked her gold clawed fingers and he saw a faint white sheen coat them before she flicked it, her sheathed trench knife in the chink in her legs armour came straight into her hands. She twirled the knife and the bow staff in her hands and he watched as the staff shortened and disappeared into her hands while the knife shot back into the leg chink. She smirked proudly at him and moved around _without_ moving her legs. To his credit he didn't gape, "incredible…"

She turned around and stood on one leg while the other faced him and he saw three small wheels retract back inside her boots. She turned back around and put her arms behind her head, "I can do a butt load of other stuff too," her gold clawed fingers then elongated and sharpened, making it reminiscent to a spiders legs but he was certain that it still kept the collective strength of the expensive metal and the woman's own.

"So your some sort if techno girl or something,"

"Precisely," she whistled idly as she played with a strand of her hair, "I was-am an inventor, it's just that I don't have much time for my own stuff anymore. I only really summoned you to come to meet you; this is the longest I've done my own thing."

"You're handling yourself great,"

"yeah and I'll have to go back to reading border security reports and tax reports and new building reports and whatever when you go back home," she looked away and blew away some hair from her mouth at some hair between her eyes, "if only I had a…you know…" she looked back at him and sweat dropped when she saw him picking his nose,

"You know what?"

Aia glared at him and looked away, "nothing,"

He looked at her intently making her a tad bit nervous, "I wonder; how did you help win the war?"

She glared at him, "what? Is it so hard for you to believe a girl helped end the war?" her voice was low and menacing, add in the fact that she had re-summoned her staff and he was certain she would lunge at him if he didn't say the right things,

"I didn't say that, Aia-chan. Remember, you had people research about me and found out that all the women I've ever had contact with in fight or at my former home were exceptionally too strong for me to underestimate them in a fight. My kaa-san, my birth mother, my female team mate, some of my academy teachers, even the Sage's mother was incredibly strong." She lowered her staff and stepped back, "don't forget Kimiko senior, now _that_ woman was fire incarnate." It was a humbling feeling that despite all the country levelling jutsu he had as well as his so far unparalleled skill with his sword, a frying pan to his head from his lover when she was alive and he would be mumbling to himself in the corner. And when she lifted up her axe, he knew that day that seal less clones were a man's best friend, "I have a healthy respect for females. I just was curious."

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her silver wolf barking and half the soldiers in the capital coming down to their location. One of the normally dressed people that accompanied them ran over to her and was frantically checking her for any wounds, "your majesty! Are you alright?"

Aia swatted his hands away and stood straight, "I am fine; I was well protected," nodding at Naruto. The man had long bleached blonde hair that stretched down to his lower back. He was wearing the same butler suit as the man he and his daughter met in the access point but this man's suit had a long penguin tail on the suit, "I'm sure you know Mr Naruto, Mr Bryce. Mr Naruto, this is Mr Bryce Vigil, the Head butler."

Naruto nodded at the man but the man glared darkly at him, "you are the cause of this,"

"What?"

"You are the reason the Empress was attacked! Isn't it strange that her first assassination in 3 years came to be only when you were around to save her." Bryce winced when the royal woman clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, letting her claws dig in a bit.

"None of your preposterous speculations, Mr Bryce."

"But-but your majesty!"

"Go and arrange proper funerals for these poor souls," understanding a dismissal when he hears one, Bryce nodded and pompously waked past Naruto. Now that most of the guards stayed back to watch over the queen she couldn't address Naruto without the proper respect, "duty calls Mr Naruto, I'll tell you how I helped win the war at a later time. Meanwhile some of my guards would escort you back to the palace,"

When she said later Naruto thought she meant the next day. What she meant by later was…

"Aia?" Naruto whisper-yelled when he opened his appointed room's door that night. She shoved past him and closed the door when he hesitated, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to tell how I helped win the war,"

"This is 2 in the morning. Cant this wait until tomorrow?"

She ignored him and strode purposefully to his desks chair, "I couldn't sleep."

"and I was the first person you chose to come to out of everyone in the _entire_ palace!" he looked out of the door nervously when he caught himself yelling, thankfully the guard rotation wasn't around anywhere near his door, "do you know what everyone would think if they caught _you_ in the _guests_ room _with the guest_?"

Aia was wearing a black shirt that was a size too big and baggy black pants that when combined with her jet black hair made her invisible to the untrained eye, "right now I don't care what anyone says. The only one my age in the palace is Bryce and he's a kiss ass!" he rushed over and shushed her, she Spartan kicked him back, "do not put your hands on my mouth! I will yell if I want too!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop yelling," he was frantic; he wasn't in the mood to start any sort of scandal in friendly territory, "please Aia-chan, I'm sorry,"

The woman glared at him, "fine," she rummaged through her pockets and brought out a small contraption, she began tinkering with it and sighing to herself, "I apologise for rudely interrupting your night, Naruto, I just wanted to know how having someone close to my age that's not my servant and that can speak freely to me would feel like. I just feel trapped in my own kingdom with everyone either bowing to me or running to please me. You're different; for the first time in a really long time I was happy talking to someone freely." She said all of this without looking at him, "so I apologise, ok?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped in understanding and his face softened. He drew up another chair and sat down before her, putting his feet on the desk, by her hands. "There's no need to apologise. I know how it feels to be looked up to but to never be free to express myself,"

She let her legs stray to his white sock covered feet and sniffed slightly, "your feet stink,"

He stretched his feet till they whiffed past her face, "I can't smell anything, can you?"

She slapped his feet away from her face and went back to what she was doing, Naruto mentally sighed in relief when he noticed she wasn't wearing her gold armoured gloves, "If I were to be totally I would say that I don't know too much about you. I know the main things and all but you're an interesting person,"

"I could say the same thing about you,"

"That's true but you can go to anyone in my whole kingdom and find out my life history. Against my better judgement all the Empires schools teach it in their history classes. I had to have my assassin corps sneak into konoha's file storage and copy anything there and I'm sure it wasn't complete,"

Naruto looked at her curiously. If her 'assassin corps' could sneak past chakra sensors, ANBU operatives, security seals and boundary seals then they were a force to be reckoned with. "So what do you propose I do?"

"Tell me one of your many adventures,"

"Tell me yours first, then I'll tell you one of mine. Deal?" she dropped the crazy looking machine she was tinkering with and fully faced him, she nodded, "have you read about when my team and I freed spring country from tyranny?" she nodded, "what of when we saved demon country from a demon?" she nodded, "what of when my team and I went to Suna to rescue the Kazekage from the Akatsuki?" she shook her head and he motioned for her to tell her own story,

Hiragana Aia Kasi was the last born of nine children, all boys, to Mr Hiragana Unijo and Mrs Hiragana Tam. Her parents were the town's blacksmith and engineer respectively and were reputed throughout the whole of Stormalow, a sea side town, for never failing in any task they were set to do.

Aia, being the last born, had to fight for any and everything. From a very young age she had taken to following her parents around to their places of work and immediately fell in love with anything that had to do with technology. The first day she had successfully created her first robot wolf, a small yipping machine, cemented her place as the go to girl whenever the TV broke.

She had also passively observed how soldiers from the warlord Stormalow fell under would come over and harass anyone they saw for the measly coins in their pockets. It was when those soldiers came to forcefully recruit all her nine older brothers into the warlords army and when the some heartless soldiers form the man's army came to their house and informed them that all of them had died when they went to raid a neighbouring war lord did she make it her ambition to stop the cycle of death. She was 4 years old at that time.

Her parents weren't the same after the breaking news. Her mother became too sickly to go back to the town's garage and her father was too disheartened to go back to his workshop. The two had taken it upon themselves to keep their only surviving child as far away as possible from anything that was too dangerous which sadly included her inventions.

Aia had to sneak out at night to their humble garage to painstakingly invent her ideas. It was finally when she was 15 years old that did she know as a certainty that she was ready to take over. She had been naturally gifted with a combination of her parent's brains so it came as no surprise that she had taught herself how to punch and kick while she was in her sliver armour and plain purple dress.

She again snuck out of her aging and still depressed parent's house to the garage where she carefully fixed on her armour. She looked at her reflection from the side of a large scrap of metal. Her black hair was in a messy bun and her face was devoid of any emotion.

Her inventions were a whole decade ahead of anything the war lord had at his defence. This meant that all it took for her to gain control of the man's territory was for her to let loose her silver feral wolves into his defences and fire small explosive eggs into at anyone that came at her. Those bombs dug into the soft tissue and blew up not too long later. She came upon the war lords room and made sure his head had been turned into paste before she walked over to his desk and sat down, waiting till dawn for the pandemonium to calm down.

The next day, the whole country would announce that there was a new war lord, a female one that had brought with her iron wolves in her defence and burrowing bombs.

She had instructed her new territories best minds to fully equip her army with her type of armour and added in her own tweaks such as retractable cables from their wrists that could pull in their targets. That was one of the many hidden abilities her soldiers had.

Her parents took the news that she had conquered the country well and they happily chose to retire in their house.

Aia personally marched with her soldiers into other countries with massive contraptions. There were massive tanks and motorized bicycles (motor bikes) with long tubes that shot out black seeds of death at anyone the user fired at. She not too long after took control of the neighbouring war lord's country and expanded her army. She made sure not to neglect her citizenry by assigning her most trusted soldiers to look into their needs and making sure to correct them. She made sure to personally inspect the outcomes to make sure there weren't discrepancies'.

News about a female war lord that had total control over two territories spread and invasions came from all sides. The other war lords didn't take into account that Aia didn't completely focus on the attack aspects of her army but the defence aspects too. They were in for a surprise when they came to her solid stone walls and metal creatures bolted out from compartments under the ground and barrelled through their ranks.

A colossal sized metal elephant trumpeted to the sky and crushed half of Baron Tumour of Woodland country's men into the ground, a metal rhino ran the survivors through with its horn before it hit its head onto a tree, removing the dead men from its horn. It seemed almost impossible seeing all the animals in the safari untiringly defend Aia's territories.

The 18 year old woman came out to inspect the carnage and launched out simultaneous attacks to the war lords territory, claiming them under her banner with the people willingly laying down their arms after she came riding in on a metal horse that breathed fire, her wolves trailing obediently behind her.

A year later she had complete control over all the Empire with all the unique people coming to her incomplete palace to pledge their allegiance.

"What do you think you and your people can offer to the Imperial Empire, Mr Sable?" Aia droned to a bowing man across from her. The man, Sable, was a centaur. His horse half was pure white while his human half wore a long white jacket, and he was shirtless under, revealing his chiselled chest and rock solid six packs. He was kneeling in front of her with his weapon, a bow and arrow, in a guard's hand.

"We offer you our services as your archers; we are unparalleled in that aspect."

"if you pledge you loyalty to the Empire and myself we can fully indoctrinate you into the Imperial army," she cleaned out her ear and looked at the little gunk that came out, "we can have you fitted out with the armour and replace your bow and arrows with cross bows, if you don't mind,"

"It would be fine, your majesty," she clicked her now gold clawed fingers and an archer in centurion armour marched out smartly from behind her throne. The archer silently motioned for Sable to follow and they left through a door far left to her throne.

The next person to step through her massive in construction doors was a tanned woman that nervously shuffled to her. She wore a colourful dress gown and black slippers that weren't seen from under the dress. Her hair was also black that cascaded down to her heels. The woman knelt down and bowed to the newly instated Empress, "humble greetings, your majesty,"

"Rise, kind woman, and tell me what you seek,"

She did so nervously, "I am called Sunny Smile and I am here to pledge the loyalty of my clan to the Imperial Empire and offer our unrestricted services," Aia raised a delicate eyebrow at her, "my people and I specialise in cloth making. We can make the softest of silk from the hardest of materials."

"You and your people would be a valuable addition to my Empire. Tell me Miss Sunny does your clan have a home?"

"We do not, you grace,"

"Good, then I want you to have them move to the new capital." She clicked her fingers again and a soldier marched out from behind her throne, "take her and show her where her clan can settle down when they arrive," he saluted and walked out with the happy Sunny Smile. Aia slouched into her throne and sighed tiredly, she then perked up when her doors were thrown open only to slouch back again when she saw that it was a boy about her age, Bryce. "What is it, Mr Bryce?"

The man slid to her feet and bowed lowly, "news from the Demon forests up North,"

"Another list of dead people will not make me pleased, Mr Bryce,"

"No, no, no your majesty! I bring good news! The demons, all of them, have been killed!"

She sat up abruptly, "then why is this hero not before me?"

"He went as soon as he came, the towns folk said he just took his money and left for his home in the east,"

She glared into space for a while before she spoke, "at least tell me you got his name and description,"

"I did your grace. He is an Eastern man that goes by Naruto and he is a blonde man with peculiar cat-like whiskers and sky blue eyes so deep the towns women swooned at the memory. They said he had complete control over the earth and of fire too."

Aia hummed and briefly imagined him, "you've done well, Mr Bryce, go back to your station and you will be rewarded by me personally tomorrow," he bowed and ran out of the room, "Nightshade!" a wisp of lavender smelling breeze wafted past her nose and a man slowly rose up from the ground and bowed deeply to her,

"Your majesty,"

"I have a job for you. You may have help from trusted members of your clan if you wish. I want you to go to the east and find out all you can about a blonde, cat whiskered man called Naruto who has blue eyes. He has control over the earth and fire so it shouldn't be hard zeroing in on who he is. Make sure he doesn't find out of your presence. Also make sure not to make any hostile approach. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your grace,"

"Wonderful, this is a mission that is classified under the Imperial Empresses Seal. So you report only to me. Understood?"

"Perfectly, your highness,"

"Nice, go on and do your thing, Mr Nightshade." The small breeze blew past her hair and the man sank back into the ground, there was no sign of his presence besides the rapidly reducing scent of lavender. She then slumped into her chair and patiently waited for the next person to pledge his or her loyalty to the kingdom on behalf of his or her clan or group.

"And that's how it has been for three years," the woman said, "I'm just glad that I had the intuition to make a competent council and subordinates to handle most of my work load. Right now, I have 6 night shift secretaries sifting through the files that aren't protected by my Imperial Seal. They'll give me the summarized report tomorrow,"

He lightly tapped her arm with his right foot in some twisted way of telling her he felt for her, "you're doing great so far,"

"I guess so," she slapped his foot away and rolled her neck, "your turn,"

Naruto made sure he was comfortable in his chair before he started:

 _Flash back_

 **(This isn't how he told the story. This is how** _ **I'm**_ **telling the story)**

Members of team 7 and team 9 all rode on Naruto's lava board.

It was made up of a solidified portion where they could stand on and the deadly flames shooting off under and behind it that propelled them through the desert at almost impossible speeds. The blonde that had conjured the lava board stood calmly at the front with his flaming red hair and eyes scanning the wide desert for any sign of the Akatsuki members that had taken the Kazekage. His and the accompanying team 9 crouched on the board and also stuck themselves too with their chakra.

Kakashi and Neji too were scanning the desert for the attackers but had too came up short, "Naruto!" the stoic boy turned to him fractionally and raised an eyebrow, "head straight to Suna! We'll get the general location from there!"

"Hai sensei!" he shifted the board bit by bit till he was sure that the place he was sensing the pandemonium from was a few miles in front of them,

Team Gai were observing the flaming haired boy. The Yondaime's son was an enigma to all even his team but it was undeniable that despite graduating as the dead last he was the strongest chunin in the village. From Neji's and Naruto's fight during the chunin exams it was obvious that he held back a lot of power.

"Get ready! Suna up ahead!" Naruto yelled and true to his words the gate to the village hidden in sand popped up close to before them. The boy slowed down the lava board until they were directly in front of the gate,

Kakashi stepped forward to the gate keepers, "we are the ninjas that were sent to help out in recovering the Kazekage, are there any injured?"

"Many apologies, Konoha ninjas, Kankuro-sama was poisoned and is being treated by Chiyo-sama as we speak,"

The teams ran into the village towards where the Suna gate keeper had pointed out was the hospital and when they got to Kankuro's room there (do I need to say that he was poisoned like in canon? He was.) And all hell _almost_ broke loose.

"Sakumo!"

"Wait, what?"

" _Sakumo_!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Chiyo-obaa-sama, he's not Sakumo Hatake! He is Kakashi Hatake!" the voice of one Baki, a jounin of the village hidden in the sand yelled out as he held back the incredibly old woman from tearing into the still confused Kakashi.

"Oh silly me! I must be getting _too_ senile," everyone in the room, even the heavily breathing poisoned puppet user, until the ever logical voice of Neji broke through the heavy silence,

"We came to assist in any way we could, Chiyo-sama,"

"We don't need any leaf help, thank you very much," the woman snorted,

"It doesn't look like that," Kakashi said and pointed at Kankuro who was getting paler by the minute, he shoved Sakura forward, "Sakura here is being trained by the Tsunade Senju in the art of being a combat medic. She knows a lot about poisons and their antidotes." The pink haired girl nodded, "let us help out, Chiyo-sama,"

Chiyo was about to yell for the Konoha ninjas to leave but was cut off by the silent blonde male stepping forward, "I think you should agree, Chiyo-sama,"

"Oh? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Me? I'm no one important," The whole room was taken back from Naruto's words and the fact that he said so without hesitation. Clearly he was the Yondaime's son and that alone made him royalty, "but I do know that Sakura is being trained by a leading expert in poisons and antidotes (Shizune). As we speak Gaara is getting further and further away, maybe he's even dead in a ditch somewhere and I don't like brothers dying in ditches," he tilted his head to the side slightly and the old puppeteer got exactly what he meant, "all we came to do is offer assistance to an ally, like you would have done for Konoha."

"Well if you put it like that…"

Not too long later the Konoha ninjas were all clinging onto Naruto's lava board and surfing the sand in the direction that Kankuro hand pointed out was where Gaara was taken to with Kakashi following the chakra trail and Naruto reaching as far out as his senses could for anything that felt malicious or tainted (bijou chakra).

They stopped in front of a closed off cave and after breaking down the massive boulder courtesy of an unrestrained fist from Sakura they came upon a sight that left them feeling both cold and hot. Gaara lay on the ground with the mad bomber Diedara sitting on him nonchalantly until they showed up, "finally showed up un?"

"Get off Kazekage-sama!" Gai shouted 'youthfully',

"If I don't, what would you do?" the blonde Iwa nuke nin laughed boisterously, "you see these jokers, Sasori-dana? All bark and no bite."

"This isn't the time for jokes, idiot," the hulking figure of Sasori's Hiruko puppet stepped out into the dim light, "hello Chiyo-obaa-chan,"

"Sasori?"

"Yes you old hag, miss me?"

"Not particularly. No"

It wasn't loud but Sasori growled angry, "Diedara go back to the base; I have a score to settle." He threw his ring to the mad bomber, "take that back to leader-sama; whether I succeed or not I'm not going back."

Diedara caught the ring sombrely, "so this is it un? Despite the fact that art isn't eternal you were still a good friend. We are friends right un?"

"Just shut up and get out of here, idiot," the Iwa missing nin saluted and summoned some clay from his pouch and crafted out a massive bird. He leaped on and zoomed out before anyone could do anything, "now…" Sasori threw off the bandanna on his Hiruko puppets mouth as well as the Akatsuki cloak to reveal the weapons, hidden and revealed on its body, "who wishes to die first?"

"We can't let Diedara go. Naruto, you go with Neji and Tenten to deal with him," Naruto's stoic face broke out in a small frown and he opened his mouth to tell them he was staying with Gaara, "I know you want to help Gaara, Naruto, but you're the only one here that can fight in the air. Plus you can take on his bombs easily."

It was a direct command from his superior which meant he didn't have any option in the first place, "I'll go but know that if anything happens to Gaara," his flaming red hair turned a hot white with his eyes following suit, "there will be hell to be pay," he didn't wait for what he said to sink in before he sprinted full tilt up the wall to the hole in the cave ceiling, not too long later the other two he had been assigned with pumped chakra into their limbs to try and catch up. Naruto jumped through the hole and kept running through the desert his senses diligently tracking the rapidly escaping mad bomber. He skidded to a stop and turned back to Neji and Tenten who were a ways away and stomped his feet on the ground.

The two genin were then thrown into the air by a stone pillar in his direction and Naruto spat out a large glob lava. He circled around in a 10 metre radius from where he previously was gradually till his board was sturdy enough, which wasn't too long later, and then he escalated up into the air. He shot straight into the air and used his giant rock augmented arms to catch the two screaming genin, he swiftly ignored their glares and crouched down on the board, Neji and Tenten followed, and with a boom of speed he blasted to Diedara. This was far faster than their arrival due to the white flames under the board.

"Neji!"

"Got it!" 'Byakugan!' the signature veins to symbolize that his clan's doujutsu was active popped up and he pointed forward and Naruto nodded. The flaming white haired boy formed the _rat_ and _dragon_ hand seals and the board split into three cleanly, separating the genin from his own board but the destination remained same.

"It's easy! Just think 'up'!" Naruto yelled to the two, Neji nodded and kept crouched while Tenten eyed him sceptically, "I'm still pumping chakra to your boards but it's you two in control!"

"We get it!" she yelled and swerved to the left as the got a bit close to the giant exploding bird,

"Neji-san take the bottom and be ready with a kaitan if necessary!"

"Hai!"

"Tenten-san hang back and wait for him to jump off!" said girl swerved back to the appointed position and sent him a thumb up, they got close to the bird and the only chunin shouted out, "Diedara-san, surrender willingly or I will be forced to take your head back to Konoha."

"Ha! Like a kid like you could kill me un," he threw his arms out wards and a large flock of birds swarmed to Naruto from the freaky mouth in his palms (he wasn't too aware of Neji and Tenten being there), "have a taste of real art un! Katsu!" the clay birds exploded one by one beside Naruto while the boy made well use of his boards manoeuvrability by flipping and turning away deftly before he spat out a ball of fire from his mouth without the hand seals. The ball of fire was dodged with a frantic upward movement. Naruto punched his stone augmented arms to the bird and clamped down on it but it exploded in his hands when the bomber leaped off. Diedara was about to make another clay bird but his pouch was cut off with a freakishly precise kunai, "shit!" was all he could say as he plummeted to the ground.

Neji appeared from apparently nowhere and caught the bomber on his lava board, promptly shutting down his arms and legs from moving, "it's over, Diedara-san,"

"Like fuck it is!" the boy's byakugan widened and he whipped his head to Naruto. The lava release user's eyes too widened and he shot down, "art is a blast!"

All that happened next went down in half a minute.

Neji flipped off his board and prayed to kami that his body could at least be salvaged after the long fall. Naruto leaped off his own board and guided it under Neji, who looked at him in surprise. Naruto landed on Neji's abandoned board, Diedara's body swelling up slightly from the impeding explosion, he threw open his blue coat and a rock arm shot out of his black shirt covered chest at the Iwa ninja. The hand wrapped Diedara and solidified on him. The Diedara statue thickened till it was roughly about the same size as Chouji at that time before he could breathe a sigh of relief.

The mad bomber missing ninja from Iwagakure was dead but his half exploded body was forever immortalized as a statue that was made residence in the same ANBU training ground Naruto first discovered he had a kekkai genkai.

 **(He didn't tell the next flash back to Aia)**

Naruto allowed a small displeased scowl come to his face as he looked down at his sword arm. It was wrapped up in clean bandages, reminding him of when he had tried controlling Kyuubi's chakra. The skin was still pink. He had channelled the chakra to his arm as well as a lava/stone arm to see what could happen. Needless to say he wasn't quite ready for that possible jutsu yet, "I need another week,"

He was presently in training ground 43, a rocky terrain that greatly favoured his kekkai genkai. He lifted up his katana with his non sword arm and fell into his kenjutsu stance before he made a seal less clone who summoned an identical looking katana with the only difference being that it was obviously made out of stone.

A stray breeze fluttered by the two blondes as they eyed themselves. Then like a light switch they disappeared and appeared in the middle with their swords clashed. The clone back away and slashed sideways but Naruto parried it away easily and parried a slash from the other side. He ducked a stroke and jabbed his katana into the clones belly but it was side stepped. He quickly pulled his sword back before it could be kicked away and rolled away from the axe kick.

The two clang swords again and entered into a blindingly fast sequence on strikes that were dodged and parried by both. It was like watching a lightning storm from above the clouds with the way that the two dance around each other with the occasional spark of metal and imitation metal meeting together. Naruto grunted when a foot connected with the side if his stomach and retaliated with a sharp but strong kick to the side of the clone's knee.

The result was instantaneous. The clone's eyes widened with inaudible pain and the real Naruto used the space of distraction to slide his weapon through the clones head. He pulled it out and swiftly sliced the head off before the body crumbled to the ground, back to its original stone form. Naruto stumbled on his feet from the physical exertion he had to go through before he could take out his clone. His almost inexhaustible stamina didn't count if he was fighting-a lesser powered version of-himself. He steadied himself with his sword and allowed himself to sit onto the ground before he sighed in frustration, "Ok! You can come out now!"

His eyes went to a large rock at the training grounds edge and the spy knew he-or she-had been caught.

Hyuuga Hanabi, after bearing witness to how her prodigy cousin, Neji, was beaten almost too easily in the second round of the chunin exams, knew that there had to be more to the reclusive Yondaime's son. She had previously used a full day to spy on Aimii Namikaze and found out that the girl was too loud and expressive to even be too much of a threat to her quiet and stoic brother. She used the next week to spy on Naruto but had been caught on her third day, "why have you been spying on me, Hyuuga-san?" his eyes were closed and his posture on the ground despite him crossing his legs and his sword on his lap, was relaxed.

"I wanted to see if you were strong," she was Hinata's polar opposite. She was open, not indecently so but she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, "Konohamaru told me that you were strong and I wanted to see it for myself,"

"You could have done so without spying,"

"You're not exactly the most approachable person, Naruto-san,"

He shrugged and stood up, his katana in its sheath and the sheath in his hands "I guess so. Next time if you want to observe me training you only need to ask," he walked back to the apartment he had rented in the residential district, he grunted in frustration, "Hyuuga-san, why are you still following me?"

Hanabi came out from behind a fat woman picking out some apples from a store front, "you never asked for my name,"

"I didn't want to know," he made to keep going but stopped and held out his sheath to Hanabi's neck when she was about to attack him, "don't even think about it,"

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi and I demand you train me," she pushed the black sheath back,

(Do you guys really want me to write his response?) "…no," he kept on going on his way,

"W-wait what?!"

"You heard me,"

"But-but-but I'm the Hyuuga clan heads favourite child!"

"And I could care less. Good day Hanabi-san,"

Needless to say she still stalked him. When she became a genin it wasn't a rare sight to find the girl following the boy in plain sight anytime she wasn't training. It was almost predictable that when he defected she missed his presence and his sarcastic responses.

 **(The next story is also not part of what he told Aia)**

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes you can. I saw some flyers saying you western guys need some help exterminating some demons,"

Gaiza the bartender looked up at the tall blonde stranger that had strode into his tavern and nodded when he noticed a sword poke out from behind of his shoulders and the lean muscles on his body easily seen because Naruto wore a sleeveless blue shirt and black ANBU style pants with a store bought cow boys hat on his head to protect him from the harsh sun that beat down on the almost ghost town and a long black scarf to cover his mouth and shoulders.

"They're over at the forest south from this tavern stranger. Would you accept western or eastern currency?"

"Eastern if you don't mind,"

"That's good. It's a thousand ryu per head," he leaned forward and whispered across the counter, "but let me warn you stranger, those freaks are very strong, very fast and _very_ dumb. The Empress can't kill one and that's testament to how strong they are. Good luck,"

"Thank you. Oh and my name is Naruto," he strode out of the tavern and walked to where the man had said the monsters stayed. The town folk there kept out of his way, respecting his very presence while the little kids marvelled at how cool the way his long scarf swished behind him was and how the way his cow boy hat shadowed his face sans his fox whiskered mouth made him look badass (go on, imagine it. I'll wait. Ready? Ok!). He got to the forest and the first thing he did was to form four clones, "box this place off and kill any that try to escape," the clones saluted and went about to do their set tasks while Naruto took a last glance at a rough drawing of the beasts he was being paid to kill.

The demons were stumpy and short with numerous octopus tentacles coming out from its back. It had coal black hands and feet while the rest of its body was bright red that fluctuated to dark red when they were angered. The face grotesque, it had a single sharp, flat canine-like tooth that shot down to its chubby chin from where the incisor was supposed to be. The hands had two fingers that read could open up to reveal a hidden tentacle, its feet had only a single large toe to that looked too much like a thumb. The sole town folk that had survived the last excursion into the forest told him that he didn't see any other noteworthy ability besides its speed and durability.

So in summary, he was running in with a figurative veil covering his eyes.

"Just great," but the bounty was too great for him to resist. He had to make some money to add to their already large coffer back at his and Kimiko senior's house so that they could invest it into their two year old daughter's, Kimiko junior, future. He and his lover had scouted out some schools in Kiri and now that he was in the west he could as well find out if there was any good school. Maybe after he agreed with Kimiko senior. If they moved to the west then Konoha as well as any other hidden village after his bounty would stay away. He nodded resolutely and mentally noted to discuss it with his lover.

He trudged in carefully into the forest and when he was deep enough he let out a loud yell. His plan worked half a second later when he heard chattering and burping from behind the sparse trees in the forest. He caught two fingers holding a trees trunk and slid out his katana in preparation for the onslaught.

 _Burp!_ He thrust his lava and Kyuubi augmented katana through a diving demon and pumped in more chakra to burn it clean through leaving only its outer body while the internal was empty. He hummed to himself in thought, _'I had to channel in Kyuubi's chakra into that slice before I could penetrate its belly. Maybe that's why no one could kill them; nothing besides Samehada can take the full brunt of the 9 tails chakra and I was using only half a tails worth. Am I right, Kurama?'_

' _ **Very. The old sage told me that my chakra was the most potent of all my siblings and this is another proof that he was right.'**_

' _let's not forget that I also channelled some chakra into that strike,'_ he kicked off the dead demon and twirled around in a full circle, cleaving off eight tentacle demons with their dead bodies burning up from the remnant lava and Kyuubi chakra,

' _ **Don't get cocky kit; it doesn't suit you,'**_ he grumbled as he watched his host slice off some attacking tentacles and jam his sword down a demons throat. He winced and was thankful that it wasn't him on the receiving end of that attack; the first and last fight they had he had taken a full taste of the katana's steel. It wasn't in the _remotest_ way sweet.

' _I know, I know. Anyways I don't have any time to be cocky; Kimiko-hime beats it out of me with her frying pan anytime she thinks I sound so,'_

' _ **Or that time she used that rolling pin,'**_

' _Or that book shelf,'_

' _ **Or that tree trunk,'**_ Naruto sighed in joy at those 'fond' memories. He jumped away from some tentacles that dug deep into the ground and hacked through the air in its direction, a line of lava flew out and slice them clean off. He made half a dozen rock clones to go out and finish off the others as well as the newly laid eggs in the demons nest.

"That was easy," the town celebrated his 'conquest' by naming the festival in his honour. Word about his power soon reached the Empresses ears and she sent out spies to find out anything they could about the hero that had slayed the demons in the forest of Zurucci.

 _Flashback end_

At the end of his tale the Empress looked drowsy.

' _Uh oh,'_ he sat up and shook her lightly, "you need to get back to your room before you fall asleep Aia-chan,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'" she stumbled to her feet and promptly passed out on the door when her hand touched the knob,

The blonde cursed and caught her before she landed on the ground, "Aia-chan,"

"One more minute mom…"

"Wonderful," he gulped and hefted her up bridal style, "Aia-chan, where's your room?"

"East wing…gold statue of a wolf…door has my name on…" she softly snored and snuggled into him,

He made a seal less clone with one main job, "you've got this boss," the clone whisper-cheered, "I believe in you," he made a bad impression of a large crowd. Naruto disregarded this and nodded; he ran out of the room and pelted down to the east wing where the only room was for the Empress. He ducked behind a statue when four marching guards walked by.

He kept going but had to stop and cradle the sleeping woman back to sleep when she began struggling. She was hurriedly murmuring commands to an invisible army but stopped when Naruto did what he usually does to his 6 year old daughter whenever she had a nightmare. He stroked her hair gently and whispered to her that she was safe and that everything was going to be fine. He skidded to a stop at the door and sighed in relief when he didn't sense any guards. He swung the door open and the alarms burst to life.

This was where we find Naruto.

 **Authors note**

 **Not as long as my other stories but I still think it's good.**

 **I inspired the Empress after a friend I hadn't seen in long while. If I were to be completely I miss her very much. 'Aia' means 'royalty', 'Hiragana' means 'rose' and 'Kasi' is my Asian take on the name 'Cassie'. Do you think I over powered her? Remember that no one gets more over powered than this story's Naruto. Her tech savvy was also inspired by my friend only a bit more futuristic.**

 **I like to know what you think guys. Your opinions actually give me ideas for chapters. How were the fight scenes? Did it reach any of your expectations?**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: I suggest you send me a PM if you want us to keep swearing.** **Why are you even still reading this if you don't like it?**

 **MIDNIGHT the fallen one: thank you very much dude. It seems you always keep catching me whenever I base a character. Cool.**

 **Took me a whole day to write this. You can't see me but I'm grinning.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

 **Sequel to 'The Blonde Swordsman': Part three**

 _Thud! Boom!_

The ground shook and the trees blew back from the force of the two molten fists colliding.

Naruto grunted in effort and threw another molten fist at his opponent who did the same, the result was the same as before; a wave of pressure exploding outside of their fighting sphere. The blonde now fiery white haired and eyed grit his teeth when as stray shrapnel of rock scratched his exposed chest; his shirt had long since torn open to reveal his chiselled chest but thankfully his pants were fine.

He smoothly drew his katana and spared a split second glance at the wide white sphere of pure soul powered energy that contained the two fighters, he saw the empress and her men watching with wide eyes. The woman rode on a strange contraption that looked like a contorted mix of a horse and a mole, its claws clamped to the ground so it wouldn't fly away. She had paused minutely as she bashed her staff down on a demons head, dazing it before the strange metal creature impaled it into the ground with metal spikes from its claws. The last time he saw his daughter she was fending off some fanatics with her kekkai genkai not too away from him, it was a good thing he taught her how to summon her own alpha Zanbatou albeit a smaller version.

He flicked his sword and jammed it into the ground, _'Lava release: Four eyed newt!'_ after the jutsu had been used a horse sized crocodile looking newt slinked out of the ground and hovered protectively behind him, it had four flaming white eyes that remained unblinking while its arm length tongue wound around Naruto's neck, more caressing and loving than threatening. It was as coal black with white/red fiery veins as any of the blondes lava constructs. The man then went through a long but extremely fast chain of hand seals, _'Lava release: Mercenary Newt!'_

The newt squealed joyfully to the sky and _melted_ onto Naruto. It covered his body, besides his hair and upper part of his face, so he looked like one of the empress's guards except he had clawed hands and feet and a thick 9 foot long tail that swished idly behind him. (Imagine Iron man's armour except with those differences) it was a jutsu of his own personal design to replace his alpha dragon in case he was in an enclosed space. Quite literally he had his daughter choose any animal that she wanted him to use and it just so happened they were in a pet shop in spring country. The chakra theory and threading it through the ground while at the same time making it part sentient, to obey only his will was the hard part. But he was used to accomplishing most difficult thing by himself.

The reptile was made up of a perfect combination of lava and rock. It was fast, it was strong and it was as loyal, if not more, than konoha's Inuzuka ninken. It was breakable if the hit was too strong for it to absorb and send into the ground but as long as all its pieces were ground to dust it wouldn't come back, and smarter than ever.

"Going all out, Mr Naruto?" the blonde's opponent asked his haughtily. The man looked as bad as Naruto, his black suit was torn up also to reveal his chiselled chest, but he was as pale as the moon, and he had a black skeleton mask with a deep red lower jaw. The ground around the fanatic was churning with life as he dipped his foot into the ground, the earth started sliding up his body till he was covered in a similar armour as Naruto except his had purple coloured veins. The man's weapon, a bow staff, hummed approvingly and he bowed at it, "thank you Yami-sama,"

The blonde lava release user spun his sword expertly and clumps of rocks shot to it and formed a smaller version of his alpha Zanbatou, the one he taught his daughter. It was a good thing that the fight was planned and the arena was in a destroyed town near fang village. Though it was a bad thing that it turned out to be an ambush he had foolishly fallen into, he was at least thankful that Kimiko and Aia knew how to defend themselves; some of the guards had long since died.

"I'm not going all out Aster-san; if I were you'd be dead," he steadied his alpha Zanbatou and pointed it at the smug man, "now, where were we?"

"Your demise,"

The ground beneath both men's feet cracked heavily as they got ready to jump at each other, rocks lifted out of the ground and floated idly around them like a swarm of bees.

At once, both fighters flashed at each other and smashed fists.

 _Flashback_

The memory came to him as he snap kicked his opponent in the side, "deep breaths, Kimi-chan, then let it flow," Naruto, fully dressed, circled his daughter with critical and professional eyes, his child sat cross legged on the ground, her eyes closed in deep concentration as she took in steady breaths, "feel the earth, feel the fire under it," her face scrunched up lightly, "pull it to you slowly, don't force it. Let it _want_ to come to you," his hyper senses felt the slight tremors under his feet and he smiled faintly just as a bit of perspiration broke out on her forehead. The 6 year old girl had been meditating since she was four so he was sure she could be calm when she wanted to, but she just couldn't grasp how to pull the lava out of the ground without a volcano erupting half way across the world.

Kimiko bit the corner of her bottom lip and her hands, which were in the _tiger_ hand seal, shook heavily. They two Uzumaki's were in the Empresses personal training ground, Aia had graciously allowed them to train there in exchange for a small demonstration on what chakra could do.

"Remember, Kimi-chan, the heat won't ever harm you, it just wants to be known," he stopped in front of her a few feet away and folded his arms, "it'll even acknowledge that it wants you to use it. It's yours, all you need to do is call it,"

The small red head sucked in deep gulps of air as she tried to calm her hands down, her shoulders shook under the phantom effort of pulling the lava up and parting the earth so it could come out. Her breakthrough came when a small geyser of lava shot out to her left then another one to her right, the child's whole upper body was now quaking almost too violently and sweat drenched her face.

The blonde father unconsciously prepared himself if the ground blew up. Kimiko suddenly calmed down and breathed out a sigh of relief, the two small geysers shot up higher and stopped when it was two times Naruto's height, "open your eyes kid,"

She opened her purple eyes and gaped when she saw the lava geysers, "I did this?"

"All you," he strolled over to her and ruffled her hair proudly, this time she didn't object to the sign of familial affection, "how do you feel?"

She smiled widely and bounced under his hand happily, "like-like this huge thing on my chest is gone! I feel so light!" she waved her right hand to the lava and it bent to the limb, "so this is how it feels. I feel so cool!" the man chuckled and ruffled her hair again, "is this how you always feel, daddy?"

"yes," he unsealed a two boken and dropped one into her hands, "now for kenjutsu and taijutsu," he walked to about 7 feet and faced her, "basic stance," in sync they bowed and bent their right knees and slide their left foot two feet back, their wooden swords were pointed at each other with both their hands, "whenever you're ready," he smirked when the child blew out some black smoke from her nose and zipped at him with her high genin level speed, he calmly blocked he arm strike and kicked away her right foot that was coming at the side of his left knee. He parried another arms strike and bopped her head with the wooden stick lightly, before he cleared her feet from under her, "remember, feet should be solidly on the ground but you also need to flow with the strikes,"

She grunted cutely and got to her feet, she again charged at him. This time she feinted a jab to his belly and slide between his feet, when she got to the other side she rolled back and kicked his back but he bent down and caught her mid-flight with his right leg. He smirked at her wide eyed look as he lifted her easily and dropped her.

"Better. Now up your speed," she performed a flawless hand stand and spun on her hands with her legs open as she tried to kick his sword away but he caught a leg and dropped her again, "that wasn't in the basic kata,"

"I saw it in a western magazine," she used her sword to stand up and fell back into the basic stance, the girl ran at him, she savagely smashed her sword against his own and did it again and again until Naruto yawned in boredom and hit her wrist so she dropped her sword, he then used his sword to push her back, "why can't I hit you!"

"You're too slow,"

"this is as fast as I can go!" she yelled back, she grit her teeth and sped over, she snap kicked the side of his knees but he lifted the leg up and used the momentum of the strike to throw her away, again. The girl clenched her eyes on the ground and blew out another small billow of pitch black smoke from her nose. She rose up and began taking in short and quick breathes to calm her temper down; her father had always said that if she ever lost control of her mood her kekkai genkai would follow suit. The training ground was too nice to ruin in a-admit ably childish-hissy fit.

Her facial expression smoothed out and her posture relaxed fractionally, showing that she was in control and that her guard was still up. Naruto, though, was grinning proudly. The reason?

Her hair was on fire.

Kimiko opened her eyes and his smile widened; her eyes too were a flaming red and burning. Her composure was that of someone who was infinitely at peace with the world and the world at peace with her. A few butterflies even flew behind her and some squirrels poked their heads from the small forest in instinctive anticipation of what the girl was about to do. The man knew the girl had almost full control of her temper, the reason her hair was aflame was because she had unconsciously channelled her rage into a few tenketsu to fully power her lava release (like him when he was younger). This meant that she was blindingly angry but was keeping it in well enough. Not to say that anytime Naruto fully activated his own bloodline that he was angry. It was what happened when he was 9 years old, when he was fighting his family in his 'kitty-chan's' apartment.

The 6 year old child squeezed the handle of her boken and flashed over to him, the only sign of where she would appear was the trail of fire that she left in her wake. Her speed was low jounin so he guessed that most chunin wouldn't catch her. Though he had to work with her to hide her path and not set the ground on fire whenever she runs

He raised his wooden sword and clanked it against her own as she appeared again. Time briefly slowed down as she stoically looked at him from above. The ground beneath him cracked under the pressure of the presumable mild strike and he strengthened his arm so he wouldn't collapse. The girl flashed away again and appeared to his right; he raised his right leg and flipped when she made to hit his other leg. The girl let a small glare pass over her face as time slowed down again. She let go of her weapon for a split second and punched the air, where her father was still flipping in the air, and a sharp spike of rock blasted out of the ground to him. The man mentally nodded approvingly and used his wooden sword, as well as channelling a small portion of his chakra into it, and smashed the lethal spire of rock. He looked down but the girl was already gone.

He landed neatly on the ground and narrowly jumped back when Kimiko erupted out of the ground and bashed her sword on his former position. The ground trembled and shook, while the 6 year old Uzumaki flashed away again. Naruto took a second out of his time to dim the flames she had unknowingly made and expertly caught a sword stroke, and the blindingly fast subsequent strokes.

The observers at the edge of the training ground were marvelled at the power the child held as she made futile attempts to tag her father. The duo were now in an intricate dance of pure speed and precision as the child slashed and hacked at the older man while the man coolly blocked and parried but couldn't get his sword past her wrist to slap her weapon out her hands, which meant that she was closely adept in closing up openings in her defence. He purposefully scanned her defence and found a few tiny holes though.

It seemed we have another Uzumaki genius.

Just like her daddy.

Back to the fight, Naruto's eyes widened fractionally when he felt the ground under him slide forward a foot but that was enough for the girl to brutally bash her wooden sword on his wrist but it was not hard enough for the man to be disarmed.

Kimiko froze.

Her fiery red eyes widened exponentially. Her sword arm shook slightly as she stumbled away from the man's feet as it swept the ground. Though she still fell on the ground and her weapon clattered out of her hands.

All was silent as she looked up at her father's stoic face with her own now equally stoic face. The man dropped his boken and…

Frantically shook the hand she hit, "ow!"

Contrary to how he felt his face broke out in a proud grin as he fell on knee beside her, she scrambled to her feet and hovered her hands shakily over his injured limb, "daddy!" the man just dipped his hand into the ground and allowed a sort of rock hand brace to cover it. He pulled it out and hummed in approval at his hand, "I-I-I-"

"Say, Kimi-chan," he was still looking at his hands, "what do you say I teach you something advanced?" he stood up and ruffled her burning hair familiarly, "pick up your boken and do what I do," the girl, blinking away her muddled thoughts and hastily picked up her fallen sword. She stood at attention in front of him, still fully unaware of her burning hair and eyes, and nodded quietly at him, "it's called the 'Alpha Zanbatou'…"

 _Flashback end_

Naruto blamed the fact he hadn't turned this man into a bloody smear on the ground on the numerous fanatics fighting outside the energy sphere and the ominously glowing staff the second-in-command, Aster Extiphous Billows. It was the same buzzing his sound his senses would always be subjected to whenever the fanatics were around. Sad thing was that there were hundreds outside the sphere and a main fanatic inside the sphere as well as their source of power.

He was at least glad he knew something major about them. It was that only those in their upper echelons that had the ability to suck out souls, but all were blazingly fast. He was sure his daughter, the empress and her men were handling them. The only thing he was worried about most was if his daughter was forced to kill.

His distracted mind came back to the fight at hand in time to use the flat side of his sword to bat away a bow staff smash.

The man, Aster, had not even the slightest idea of how to use his lava release; he had just gotten the ability. The only thing he was very proficient in was the use of his bow staff which the fanatic claimed the Shinto god of darkness resided in for the moment. Aster was only running on instinctive knowledge of how to use his ability (like when he was 9) and on the whisperings only he could hear of his glowing staff.

Naruto cursed breathlessly as his distraction cost him a major hit to his chest. He was thrust backwards but the newt's tail jammed into the ground, preventing him from entering the energy sphere. The damn buzzing in his head wouldn't stop! The rocks on his chest crumbled and then covered up almost as soon after. He was glad for his sensory ability but right now it was a major distraction from destroying this infuriatingly smug man.

' _ **Penny for your thoughts?'**_ Kurama asked from under a Sakura tree in his mindscape; he too was mildly disturbed by the insistent buzzing noise. He buffed his uber sharp claw on his chest and examined it; two of his tails were already stabbed in the ground,

' _got anything to keep my head in the game?'_ he swatted away a bow staff smash to the shoulder and savagely kicked the man's shoulder, the rocks exploded after contact and the fanatic was thrown far away to his left, some string-like rocks shot out of the ground and caught him before he touched the energy sphere containing their fight.

' _ **I don't know, sing something,'**_

' _this is not the time,'_ he flashed to the recovering man and brought his elbow down on Aster's head, the rocks exploded again and he kneed his chest back to the energy sphere. Again the strings caught the fanatic just as a brutal stab of buzzing filled his mind mercilessly, he grunted to his knees and gripped his head pitifully.

' _ **I guess so,'**_ he watched as Naruto weakly weaved through a long chain of hand seals,

' _Lava release: Rats Nest!'_ the ground around Naruto bubbled and the small bubbles swam at the still recuperating fanatic. White molten rats leaped out of the ground and clamped down on any visible part of Aster's body. The devilish creatures were now completely covering his body but a sharp pulse of chakra and they were thrown away to the sphere, where they melted tragically. Naruto went through the same hand seals but this time he kept holding the _rat_ hand seal, so the little fiery devils kept on leaping out of the ground and attacking the Yami worshipper. Aster calmly swatted them aside each time they jumped out, but alas all he had was the energy from the evil staff he was firmly gripping; he wasn't an Uzumaki, a jinchuriki or an Uzumaki jinchuriki.

Unlike Naruto.

The blonde-now fiery white-haired man released the hand seal. He scrunched up his face, it being clearly visible from his exposed upper face and let go of his sword. The lethal weapon was in the air as he weaved another set of hand seals, _'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!'_ , quick as a flash, he slapped his palms together, and a giant white ball of fire blasted out to the distracted fanatic, the fire ball washed over him and he immediately went through more hand seals, _'Earth Release: Blood Seeking Rock Balls!'_ he wind milled his arms backwards at the blazing white bonfire that still went strong and fist sized balls with humming bird-like wings floated out of the ground and zipped at Aster. (Like the golden snitches in 'Harry Potter'. I do not own it.) The winged balls of death entered fearlessly into the fire and smashed against the poor fanatic's body, blowing up every time it did.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

"What the fuck was that!" the speaker wobbled on the his feet as the ground shook heavily,

"You mean you're _just_ feeling it?!" his friend answered outraged at how dense the man could be,

"don't blame me, I'm still hung over from yesterday's get together," Inuzuka Kiba said as he crossed his arms stubbornly, his looked down at his ninken, Akamaru, and ran to the Hokage's tower with his friend, Neji Hyuuga, this was going on with all the other ninjas-from genin to jounin-while the civilians were going through standard procedures for evacuation; a building at the far edge of the village had collapsed, injuring half of its occupants. Kiba grunted annoyingly when a random chunin shoulder checked him as he passed them, "rude son of a-"

"we can't blame them," Neji said comfortably, "these tremors' have been going on for about an hour or so," he looked up at the sun, it was about mid-afternoon, "my byakugan can't pinpoint where it's coming from but I've seen some trackers leave the village, so I assume Godaime-sama is already investigating it,"

The two jounin had finally reached the tower and found out that it was swamped with ninjas of all ranks. Kiba waved at his sister, Hana, who was racing to the front and she beckoned him to follow. Kiba looked at Neji and both jounin ran after her into the tower. When they got to the Hokage's office they were met with the other rookie 9 and team Gai sans Naruto with Aimii and her team mates also in attendance. Hana had separated from the two in favour of meeting Tsunade in another room in the Hokage tower, along with other Inuzuka vets that she passed.

"let's keep this short, team Kureanai find the general location of where these things are coming from, team Asuma go as tactical support, team 9 go after them in the next 30 minutes or so," Sasuke was standing behind his desk, his Hokage robes neatly on him and his Kage's hat on his desk, Minato sat by his desk with his fingers bridged under his nose, "Yondaime-sama, any guesses on what this possible threat is?"

The man opened his mouth to reply but the sky burst open and shone gloriously, a sharp pillar of molten lava erupted from the ground far west from Konoha, "yes," the man swallowed thickly as he beheld how the sky responded to the pillar of fire that entered the clouds, "I think it's Naruto,"

His daughter who had been sitting by the window perked up as she marvelled at the sight, "Otouto?"

The Godaime cleared his throat and called for attention, "change of plans; from what I remember Naruto to be, he doesn't go around doing _that_ ," he pointed at the display that was still going strong, "unless he's against someone very strong," all occupants of the room were familiar with the blondes fighting style even though they couldn't dream to match it by themselves, "so I want team Asuma, team Kakashi, team Nakamura and team Gai to lead a team of 10 jounin to the general direction of my team mate," he swept his desk with his hands for a file and when he found it he tossed it to a corner of the room where the ANBU operative wearing the salamander mask caught it, "Salamander, take that to your commander, effective immediately," the man bowed and shunshin'd out of the room.

"What did you do?" Minato asked curiously,

"Half of the ANBU would stay back and help escort civilians to bunkers Naruto helped make in case there was ever an earthquake. I didn't think was ever possible but that guy keeps surprising me,"

"Where are these bunkers and are you sure they'll be enough to contain _all_ the civilians?" Sai asked curiously,

"There's an access route under his old apartment building and in ANBU training ground 3," the Yondaime said proudly, despite himself, "he had the fore sight to see a natural disaster,"

Sai nodded curtly, the Godaime waved for the teams to go do what he had set them to do, "team Kureanai you're in charge of securing konoha's borders in case Iwa tries to breach it,"

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

As all the ninjas went out of the office, Sasuke faced the aging blonde, "do you want to go, Minato-sama?"

The man smirked slightly and scratched the back of his head, "if you don't need me anymore…"

"Go on, I'll catch up in a few minutes," Minato blinked away in a sharp flash of yellow to his home. Meanwhile Sasuke placed his arms behind his back and walked briskly to his book shelf, his eyes fixed on a nostalgic picture of his team when they were fresh out of the academy. Kakashi was at the back with both his hands on the boy's head, who were at the sides, Sakura posed in the middle cutely, Sasuke was at her left (our right) glaring bloody, fiery death at Naruto while Naruto's half lidded eyes looking in the opposite direction at something outside the picture frame. Sasuke's hands were balled and he looked like he would lunge at the blonde any second while Naruto looked like he was relaxing in a warm meadow.

The older Sasuke chuckled humorously at the memory of the fights he would always instigate with the blonde; it was always about insignificant things like being too calm or _breathing_ to quietly. Sakura was always indecisive of who to support; it was either the brooding Uchiha or the overly cool Namikaze. Kakashi frankly didn't care as long as it didn't damage their team's dynamics, still though he was an exceptional sensei to team seven.

It was only after he had his ass handed to him in the Valley of End did he calm down enough to try and know about Naruto. Though not from Naruto himself since the blonde boy never liked staying with them. The villagers he had heard Naruto associated with always spoke of how polite he was; vastly contrasting his notion that Naruto was a 'cocky bastard'. When he became Hokage he used his first day to deeply investigate about Naruto, not knowing that the next day he would not see said boy again.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?" he said, his eyes were now trailing over the numerous pictures of him and his team doing various things. There was one after their first successful 'catch Tora' D rank mission, Sakura posed proudly with the daimyos wife yelling joyously behind her, throwing the poor cat into the air in celebration while Naruto was busy looking out the window and Sasuke was, again, glaring flaming daggers of death at Naruto. Kakashi was holding him back from lunging. Another one was of a spar between Naruto and Sakura when she had just started learning from Tsunade. It was after his retrieval mission and the girl had asked for the blondes help with her taijutsu form. In the picture Naruto was slapping away her fist and at the same time sweeping her feet from under her, Sasuke was sitting under a tree twirling a kunai while Kakashi was yelling something beside him at the two.

There were a lot of pictures with his team and he had dedicated a whole section of his shelf for them and another section of that same shelf of pictures of when Sakura was pregnant for his daughter, Sarada. It came as a surprise that most of the other rookies were expecting children, well, besides Hinata. The children now were about 2 years old and in the protective presence of Ebisu and the eternal chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu who were now in a room in the bunker.

He turned around and looked at the kneeling ANBU operative, "what is it Pig?" (That's his ANBU identity) he said to the obvious Akimichi,

"All the other ninjas are doing their duties and your protection detail is ready,"

The Uchiha walked to the door and waved for the chubby man to follow, "good,"

 **Destroyed town near Hidden Fang Village, fight scene. 10 minutes earlier.**

The blonde power house snapped his fingers and the ground beneath Aster erupted.

The energy sphere couldn't contain the blast and it crumbled, he watched the fanatic get blasted high up into the clouds and further. He knew he had just given the other villages his exact location but right now he only cared about getting the blasted buzzing out of his head.

Without hand seals rock clones crawled out of the ground and flashed out in random directions; he immediately began feeling his headache reducing but not subsiding. This emptied his mind enough for him to make a tangible plan of attack.

Aster called the staff 'Yami-sama'.

 _Flashback_

"Oh relax Mr Bryce, It was nothing," Aia waved nonchalantly at his worrying butler as the man glared darkly at Naruto. Naruto was in the training ground, walking around his daughter, who was sitting cross legged and meditating,

"But-but your majesty! He was _groping_ you!" the girl blushed lightly and shoved him back when he got too close, the guards around them stifled their laughs at how flustered the woman got. Aia briefly looked at him then back to the training ground,

"he wasn't groping me; he is too much of a gentleman to do that," she sighed wistfully and leaned her head on her chair; she was sitting on a portable version of her throne, well, more like she was reclining in the chair as she tinkered with some binoculars without looking down at it. The sun wasn't too over bearing so there wasn't a

Bryce turned to a random guard, "you were there, wasn't she being groped by that-that-that _man_!?"

The gold wearing guard rubbed his face guard tiredly and shook his head, "nope,"

"See?" the Empress said coolly, watching raptly as small fountains of lava erupted on both sides of the red haired child, she turned to a guard, "isn't it fascinating?"

"yes, your majesty," all the guards marvelled at the speed a six year old could display and her level of mastery, which though not high, was still very good. The child's hair burned a violent red and her eyes were red as well as she disappeared and re-appeared around the man in various attacks. Not too long after Naruto had been tagged both were now going in synchronized motions of stabbing their wooden swords into the ground and pulling out giant rock swords. The size alone made all who bore witness wonder what kind of muscle training Kimiko Uzumaki went through.

Naruto's sword was smooth and perfect but Kimiko's was smooth but kept falling apart. Her giant sword was an exact replica of her daddy's but small rocks kept falling off and bits of lava poured down her hands. The father commanded her to get into her basic stance and hold it. Her large Zanbatou pointed forward and her body was in the same position as her kenjutsu style. Her hands were steady and her eyes were zeroed in on everything and nothing in particular. Naruto circled around her and tapped the back of her knees, non-verbally telling her to bend them more, and lifting her sword arm when it began to droop tiredly.

He nodded approvingly and he too fell into the same stance beside her and then, with a mental agreement, both Uzumaki went through the augmented stances of their kenjutsu stance to accommodate their larger swords. They kept at it until Naruto froze and his senses went crazy. The guards readied their weapons and shields around their Empress because of the blonde. Naruto growled and flicked his fingers into the small forest in the training ground and motioned for whoever was there to come out. The person didn't come out with his own power; she (he guessed it was a woman because of her figure) was waist deep in the ground, her hands were trapped at her sides so she wouldn't be able to remove her skeleton mask.

The ground rippled as she swam through immobile. She stopped a few feet in front of him; Kimiko was slightly behind him with her Zanbatou on her shoulder comfortably. It was a good thing the fanatic woman didn't attempt to struggle because she wasn't going to make any head way in escaping; her arms were solidly held down and her legs were useless under solid ground.

"so, lady," Naruto rubbed the side of his head to rid himself of the small headache and the mild buzzing in his senses, "what'cha doing here?" from the corner of his eyes he noticed Kimiko shaking her head slightly; she too being disturbed by the buzzing in her senses.

The fanatic bowed her neck from below him, "I am Applebite Freesaw and I am Yami-sama's current messenger," Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing what happened to the last messenger, "my master has instructed me to summon you for some peace talks,"

The blonde father looked at his daughter who shrugged, "sorry if I say this but I don't think you guys want to make peace with me,"

"My master's intentions are sincere,"

Aia butted in, stepping beside Naruto smoothly, "so your telling me that the Shinto god of darkness wants to make peace with a man," Applebite nodded curtly, "the embodiment of evil, according to Shinto belief, wants to make peace with Mr Naruto," she nodded curtly again, Aia looked up at the blonde, "what do you think?"

"I've said it already; I don't believe her but if I have to meet up with this dude and beat him so we can go home then I'll gladly do so," the flaming haired girl hopped happily on her feet, her rock weapon firmly in her hands, "where does he want us to meet him or her or whatever?"

"if you would be so gracious as to release me then I would lead you there, Mr Naruto," the lava release user knelt down so he was a bit eye level with the captive fanatic and looked intently into her eyes,

"I could just extract that information out of your head and throw away your dead boy," to Applebite's credit she wasn't physically shaken but she did gulp audibly, Naruto chuckled lightly, "but lucky for you I'm not into senseless killing," he stood up and tapped his foot on the ground, the fanatic slid out of the ground in one smooth motion but her wrists were bound by a light but strong rock, "still have to be careful,"

Despite being careful, it was a trap.

The platoon's of experienced foot soldiers and centaurs' were surrounded by the lower level fanatics.

"for all your wisdom, Mr Naruto, you are very gullible," Aster said as he stepped out of the Yami worshippers ranks, another person stepped out; an exact twin of the first speaker except there were thin black veins under his masks eyes and he had a small horn out of the tip of his masks nose. Their masks were pitch black with red jaws and their suits were crisp and neat.

The second Aster spoke, his voice was gravelly and deep, "you have dumbly fallen for our trap,"

Naruto wasn't even fazed; he crossed his leanly muscled arms, "I assume you call yourself 'Yami'" he pointed at the second speaker, "and you are his second ass wipe, correct?"

The one he first pointed at cocked his head to the side, "I am Yami-sama's vessel and he is his second-in-command," he stood ramrod and the top of his head crack open, his whole body began cracking and peeling off to reveal a single black bow staff that glowed an ominous _black_ , Aster bowed at the floating weapon and gently gripped it,

"Yami-sama want your soul," he brought the bottom part of the staff on the ground just as Naruto crossed his arms, a sphere of white buzzing energy started up under the staff and spread out to everyone, even the man's fellow fanatics. Naruto opened his arms when the sphere was a bit far away from him and the empress, his daughter and the soldiers along with the centaurs were sucked into the ground and pushed out far away from the sphere. Strangely the energy sphere tickled as it passed over him.

The fanatics weren't saved though; they were turned to crisp on contact with the sphere. Still though, where he had dropped those he saved was infested with other fanatics and the demons he had fought a few years ago. Their battle was a lot easier than his own since none of the fanatics could suck out souls and only Kimiko had sensory abilities though hers was still developing.

He unsealed his katana from his wrist and, ignoring the pulsing pain in his head, he flashed at Aster. He slashed it at him but it was deflected easily and a classy shoe met his midsection. He used the momentum of the offensive strike to flip back and kick Aster's lower jaw expertly.

The ensuing fight shook the ground and alarmed the other villages of their presence.

This is where we find ourselves.

 _Flashback end_

"Naruto!"

The blonde man ignored his father's shout and summoned a rock/lava hand to throw him into the air to where he sensed Aster was. When he was level he formed his lava board and began to systematically decimate the fanatic. The fight should have ended long ago but now that he could think a bit better he would go through with it. Aster didn't know how to use his ability _or_ know how to fight in the air. The blonde power house didn't give the fanatic any time to get his bearings by continually bashing his head and loping off chunks of armour.

In the blink of an eye Naruto chopped off Aster's weapon holding arm and loped his head off.

He rode his board after the staff and just as it touched the ground he slashed it clean in half.

Bad decision.

Very bad decision.

The staff detonated and repulsed all the other fighters and new comers a mile away. It was providence that he had the intuition to have a shield ready but the shield didn't really perform most of its functions; his right arm was completely shattered and his right leg was definitely fractured. He grit his teeth in pain as his newt armour fell apart and reformed his loyal chakra creation. The stone/lava creature chattered and gently lifted him up, swallowing his sword and melting back with him.

' _How bad am I Kurama?'_

' _ **pretty bad; cracked ribs, broken arm, broken leg, concussion, and a mildly sprained fingers,'**_ Kurama was on his feet but his eyes were closed in deep concentration, _**'you'll need medical help if something blows up close enough to you again. I can take care of the bones but you'll still need to get to the hospital,'**_

' _Thanks,'_ his 'Mercenary Newt' armour was on him and it was the only thing that allowed him to stand. The stone arms and legs reduced the pressure on his injured body parts and allowed him limited mobility but that was fine; his armour would take care of his general defence. His sword melted out of his stone outer thigh and he took it. He then focused his senses as far outwards as possible and sighed in relief when he felt his daughter's presence; she was fine. He also felt the empress, most of her soldiers and the Konoha ninjas. He also felt some lightening chakra closing in on the explosion and assumed they were Kumo ninjas.

He tapped the ground and it swallowed him and spat him out beside his daughter. The little girl yelped and slashed at him, good thing he blocked it with his normal katana. On realizing who she had attack she dropped her sword and jumped into his arms, ignoring the smooth rock armour that separated her from her father. Naruto grunted and knelt down to her height so it won't put pressure in his aching body. He stroked her hair lovingly and blocked out everything that wasn't his daughter.

The lower half of his face crumbled and he pulled away so he could look at her. There were minor scratches on her body and soot splotches on her face but over all she was fine. Her clothes had small cuts at her legs and her sleeves were burnt off. He gently used his fingers to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her young face and kissed her forehead. He pulled her into another hug and stroked her back when she cried into his chest, "it's alright, Kimi-chan; daddy's here," he turned his hair and eyes back to what they normally were,

"I had to-I had to-I had to," he shushed her and kept on stroking her soothingly,

"It's over,"

She sighed against his chest and patted his side with her small hands, "are-are you ok?"

He kissed her head again and pulled away, just keeping her within arm's length, "bumps and bruises but nothing I won't recover from," he sighed in exasperation, "hello Tou-sama, kaa-sama, Aimii,"

Behind Kimiko, his family made themselves known. Kushina was covering her mouth, holding her sobs inside as she tentatively knelt to Naruto and was about to hug him. Naruto though had another idea; he thrust his right hand for a friendly hand shake. The red haired mother choked out another sob and shakily shook his hand, pulling away and stumbling to Minato who embraced her. Naruto raised his eyes at them, knowing what they were about to do, "Naruto-"

"I'm not going back,"

The Yondaime sighed in frustration and as if the Konoha ninjas sensed his distress, most jumped down behind him. Naruto was still on his left knee, his arms still holding Kimiko and his guard relaxed, "you don't have any option,"

Naruto smirked, Aimii glared at him in determination as well as the rookie nine present, "are you sure you want to go down that road?"

"If it's to get you back home, then yes," Aimii answered for her father. The blonde lava release user creaked to his feet and handed his katana to his daughter, the girl looked up at him, surprised,

"Daddy?" she murmured, her eyes were glued on the pristine lethal weapon, her father just smiled down at her ominously,

"Help me hold that, would you?"

"Naruto, you're clearly outnumbered and you're obviously injured. Please don't make this hard," the Yondaime said, Naruto nodded slowly at what he said; his senses told him that Aia and her soldiers weren't close but they were fine, "listen to reason, Naruto,"

Naruto defiantly took his taijutsu stance and beckoned to them to come. Come they did but they forgot a bit of information about Naruto, well two.

One, he had an almost inexhaustible source of chakra almost literally in his gut.

Two, he had total control over the earth.

He sucked his daughter into the ground where she would be _very_ safe, and clapped his hands. The circle of ground around him rose high into the air and crashed down on the attacking shinobi, most escaped it by running across it but the unfortunate ones were caught by its full brunt. Since Naruto didn't want to kill anyone he just buried them, leaving only their heads visible when the earth calmed down. He flicked his wrist when a tri pronged kunai shot at him and the weapon clanged off it, he pulled it into the ground when Minato flashed to it and he too was buried up to his neck.

There was no way to hold down the yellow flash so it came as no surprise that he flashed away to another kunai marker. The buried shinobi were still stuck since no one could teleport or perform _'Earth release: Hiding like a Mole,'_ without hand seals or at all. He caught a meat tank, then another with a massive rock hand and bounced them far away. He shook his head and slide away when his silver haired sensei tried to grab his feet from beneath him, just like when he was testing his team back when they were genin.

His senses flared and he back flipped away, just in time for Ino's mental self (invisible) to impact the place he used to be, he mentally scanned for any none too lethal jutsu and shrugged at one the Kyuubi whispered to him, _'Earth release: Earth's new world'_ he said the new jutsu under his breath at some chunin who thought he couldn't sense them and all four were encased in a floating ball of earth that levitated high into the air. He slap away another tri pronged kunai and bent back from two jyuuken strikes to the tenketsu on his arms, probably to stop him from performing jutsu.

He proved to his opponents that he was very mobile in his armour despite the weight and his injuries. He bent away from Hinata and Hanabi's joint attacks and slinked under the younger Hyuugas guard, he then slapped her shoulder, a small drop of lava escaped his fingers and solidified on her body, it slithered solidly over her body till she lost use of her whole right arm and subsequently her whole right body. Five minutes later and she was a statue with a still living head on its neck. She snarled and made futile efforts to escape capture, giving up when Hinata too was turned into a statue as well.

Naruto used the pause in attack to look at the sisters, "you've grown Hanabi-san,"

The girl blushed and tried to look away, "apparently not enough," she murmured sourly, Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair good naturedly,

"Give yourself some credit," he then smiled at Hinata, "long time no see, Hinata-san,"

"I-I-I guess s-so,"

"Still got that stubborn stutter," he too ruffled her hair, "you're _a lot_ stronger than I remembered,"

"Th-thank y-you, Naruto-kun,"

"no problem, ok?" both sisters nodded dejectedly, the blonde Uzumaki idly used one leg to donkey kick an ink lion away and a spire of rock destroyed it, he then jumped away in time for Ino to take over Hinata briefly.

He flipped away again as Chouji and another Akimichi he couldn't remember smashed into his former position. He stopped flipping and purposely landed in a deserted section of the bomb caused waste land. The rookie nine, his parents and his sister along with her team (team Nakamura) landed not too long after he stopped.

Naruto scrunched up his face, "what's so wrong with not going back home. You do know that if you capture me, you'll have to find some way to permanently seal my chakra away, confine me on a chair and cut off my contact with the outside world right? Because I won't stop trying to escape until the day I die,"

"Escape?" Ino asked curiously, "Konoha _is_ your home, why would you want to escape from your home?"

"Konoha _was_ my home, not anymore. My home is with my daughter," he smirked faintly and fell into the advanced stance of his favoured taijutsu style. He scanned the adults before him and sensed those around him,

"It's not the same," Kushina trembled, her dual swords were out and poised at her son, "Konoha isn't the same without you,"

"I don't recall my time, back when I was in Konoha, with you three that was pleasant,"

"I asked for your forgiveness! We asked for your forgiveness!" Aimii yelled, she had a katana in her hands in a completely different kenjutsu stance than her brother, "over and over we kept asking!"

Naruto raised both eyebrows at her outburst, "and each time I told you…" he pointed at his father who sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly,

"Grudges give you indigestion,"

"Correct, terrible indigestion. If I kept one I'd be on the toilet for a week," he scratched his whiskered cheeks bashfully, he caught Sakura's disbelieving look, "have I ever lied?" all around him recalled their brief contact with the boy and shook their heads as one, "see?"

"I don't know about any of you but I want my son back home," Kushina said in a feral growl as she made to attack to decapitate Naruto,

"Alright that's enough!"

All eyes turned to the new comer, the Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke and bowed slightly. The Uchiha Hokage walked through his team mates and up to Naruto, both men stood at equal heights, both were stoic faced and both smirked half a second later, "Sasuke,"

"Naruto,"

The blonde man tentatively stretched his right arm at Sasuke, the black haired man bumped the fist, "how's it going?" he mentally groaned when he felt the broken bone in his arm snap back into place courtesy of the Kyuubi.

"Became Hokage not too long ago. You?"

"Oh y'know got a daughter, helped save the world again, the usual," he crossed his arms and calmly looked at his former team mate, "what do you want me to do before Konoha can leave me in peace,"

Sasuke chuckled, "what happened to you Naruto? You used to have this huge iron pole rammed up your ass. I hated that Naruto,"

The blonde grinned, "I fell in love and I had a daughter. Best feeling I ever had; wont trade it with anything in the world," he scratched his cheek, "I hated that Naruto too but it was necessary, now I don't need that Naruto anymore,"

"Good," the Hokage turned to his ninjas, "he's not coming back,"

"What! I don't care if you're the Hokage, I'm having my son back!" guess who,

"He has made his intentions clear; he doesn't hold any ill will to Konoha or to any of you,"

"Well Naruto clearly doesn't want to come back," Neji pointed out honestly, expertly avoiding the irate mothers glare and the punch Aimii gave his shoulder,

"How about we have a fight? Me against one of you guys, winner gets what he wants,"

"Hokage-sama," it was Shikamaru who spoke, "I really don't want to be here and obviously so does Naruto so can we just get this over with; this is too troublesome," he too expertly dodged the glare from both mother and daughter,

The Hokage looked back at his blonde former team mate, "why haven't you run yet?"

"If I run now I won't stop. I can't do that to my daughter,"

"Then it's a fight we'll have. So…" Sasuke rubbed his hands together rubbed his hands conspiratorially and scanned over his comrades, ANBU operatives, Jounin and chunin, "who wants to fight him?" Naruto was busy behind the Uchiha stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders, all winced in phantom pain as they heard a loud crack as he rolled his neck.

"Not it!" Shikamaru smartly stepped back, Chouji and Ino too followed suit,

"Last time we ganged up on him we had our assess handed to us," it was surprisingly Kiba who spoke, Akamaru whimpered and stepped back with his human partner,

"Yes and he held his own against all of us not too long ago, despite his injuries," Shino droned and stepped back,

Most of the other ninjas smartly stepped back when the blonde lava release user cracked his fist and again crack the knot in his neck, his injuries were still grievous but not like before. The only ones that stayed strong were the Yondaime, his wife, their daughter and the Godaime. "I'm not fighting him. If he wants to be free then I won't stop him," now Sasuke was out of the race.

Aimii was now uncertain. Naruto was unarguably stronger than her and the only thing she had better than him was genjutsu and she only knew a few C rank and an A rank genjutsu but her specialty was in kenjutsu.

"I'll fight him,"

"No Kushina, I'll fight him,"

"No, if he wants to be free so much then he has to go through _me_ ,"

"fine by me," Naruto tapped his foot on the ground once and the still captive shinobi were spat out and his daughter too was spat out, though not as high as the rest, he held his hands for his prized weapons, "oh and everyone, meet my daughter, Uzumaki Kimiko junior," he ruffled her hair as she turned a dark shade of red, "isn't she adorable,"

Kushina sniffed, "yes, yes she is," the little girl was now actively trying to puff out her chest and act proud at what the woman said but the annoying fact that her daddy kept 'embarrassing' her in front of his friends was unbearable,

"Daddy!" all the female (and some male) ninjas 'kawaii'd' as she tried to swat the older man's hands off her head,

Naruto chuckled and released the poor and flustered girl, "let's get this show on the road," it was at this time that the empress and her men had finally reached, "glad to see your still alive Aia-chan,"

"It isn't that hard to do," she looked around at the eastern ninjas, "what's going on?"

"I'm about to fight for my freedom,"

The woman shuffled to him and whispered so only he could hear and so no one could read her lips, "you don't have to, you can take asylum in the western empire; these guys won't touch you there,"

"Yes but I don't want to be a wanted man anymore; it's too troublesome," Shikamaru sneezed twice, he thanked a freed Hinata who had given him a handkerchief to blow out his nose. Naruto smiled and pushed her back to her guards with Kimiko as he stepped away from her, so did the surrounding ninjas, this allowed the two fighters to have a very wide berth, Minato had them shift backwards even more; he was familiar with how his wife fought.

Naruto was still in his armour and Kushina was in her battle kimono as both trudged carefully till they were 12 feet away from each other, Kushina's face was scrunched up in determination while Naruto's was airy and calm, to the centre of the make shift arena. The woman's dual swords were pointed to the ground and Naruto had his katana on his shoulders, "what are the rules, Sochi-kun,"

"I'm down with anything, you choose,"

She nodded, "anything goes: taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, whatever. No holding back, loser is the person that admits it or is in a fatal position,"

"You want me to use the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"If you want, but I have to remind you," she cracked her neck and it was like a canon had boomed, she squeezed her swords, they were still pointed downwards, "I've gone against the Kyuubi before,"

"Me too," he looked sharply at the Godaime and Sasuke shunshin'd to their location, "but I won't use his chakra, there are people here, chakra poisoning and all,"

"Minato could draw a boundary seal around us,"

"no, I only use Kyuubi's chakra for colossal threats," she scowled and he continued, "like Kaguya Otsutsuki, Uchiha Madara and of course, these dead fanatical nut jobs," she was still outraged, "you know what, if I'm against the wall I'll use it, happy?" she nodded and looked at Sasuke,

"Winner gets what he or she wants," the Godaime Hokage flicked his robes dramatically, "Namikaze Naruto vs. Uzumaki Kushina, fight!"

 **(I really wanted to be a £$! &$ &^%***& *^% by ending the story here but I'm too excited about this fight. I really like writing fights.)**

Sasuke jumped away and watched the two curiously; they hadn't moved.

As one they took their chosen stances, Naruto pointed his katana at her and held the half ram seal with his free hand, bending his knees so his right leg was holding most of his weight while his left leg was support. Kushina bent her left arm above her head and pointed the sword at Naruto, the other sword was bent at her side, this one too pointing at Naruto (like a crabs claws). Both of their hair changed; Kushina's gathered together and separated into nine thick strands of hair while Narutos gathered together and waved in the air, the roots turned red and covered his hair, they then red turned white, his eyes too turned a flaming white.

The armour on his lower face came back and he took initiative to charge, well, so did Kushina.

 _Boom!_

The two fighters crashed in the middle with their swords clanging against themselves. The Uzumakis' grit their teeth under the effort and pushed away, they skidded back and ran back again, this time the ground rippled and cracked under the sheer pressure from their blocks. The woman began hacking mercilessly against the boy but the boy blocked most of the strikes and dodged the rest, a sword slipped past his guard and scratched his armour, which from the way her sword sparked, should have cleaved his hand off.

He took her surprise in stride by ducking under her still outstretched hand and jammed his elbow into her gut and followed up with a round house kick as she was lifted into the air. He briefly let go of his sword, the woman righting herself in the air and preparing to land gracefully, and flashed through a short chain of hand seals, _'Fire release: Great Fireball Technique'_ he droned it out and clapped.

Like before the smouldering ball of white fire burst to life after his palms connected and shot at her. The red haired Uzumaki glared at the ball as it met her, Naruto wasn't deceived; he slide back when two swords stuck out of the ground beneath his feet (she wanted to pin his legs with her swords), he stomped on the ground and the surprised woman was spat out of the ground.

She made three seal less shadow clones and commanded them to attack him while she went through her own set of hand seals, _'Water release: Drilling water bullets'_ she held the _dragon_ hand seal and began spitting out continuous drilling water bullets from her mouth at the very distracted man. Naruto swore and clanged his sword through a clone and at the same time he kicked another, dispelling them. The remaining clones got smarter as the chose to go for a strike and retreat manoeuvre while the bullets drilled narrowly passed him.

"Fuck it," he murmured lowly and swept his sword through the ground, when he pulled it out his alpha Zanbatou was formed. He leaped high into the air and as he came down he bashed the stone/lava constructed weapon on the ground pointing at the long range attacking Kushina, the impact cracked the ground and the crack travelled to the woman, she also swore and dodged but the crack defiantly followed after her.

Naruto used her distraction to finish up the clones. He cleaved the Zanbatou clean through one and jammed the sword into the ground, under the last one the other part of his sword stabbed her (tehehe…from under. You can't see me but I'm giggling). He didn't have time to pull his stone weapon out of the ground; he had to side step a thrown sword, he caught the other sword and dropped it when his mother flashed in front of him.

He blocked her round house kick, slapped aside her drilling punches and kicked her chest, but she caught the limb between her arms and threw him above her head. He expertly landed smoothly and ducked a neck chop, he punched her gut but she exploded into thick smoke, signifying she was a clone, the smoke obscured his view and since the smoke was gotten from a chakra construct it made his sensory ability hazy and uncertain; the cloud was made up of residue chakra.

He was running blind in the thick, fog like smoke.

A punch caught the side of his face and he used the momentum of the blow to throw his right leg at the woman, kicking her at the side of the head. Both were thrown out of the smoke in opposite directions but it was their famed Uzumaki stamina that had them on their feet again. Kushina raised both her fore arms to block the round house kick to her head and lowered it to guard her chest when a punch followed; she quickly shifted it to the side to block a punch there.

Naruto, though, saw it fast enough and grabbed her fore arms and kicked the side of her legs, she raised the limb to block, leaving her with only one leg on the ground, the blonde capitalized on this by quickly sweeping her off her feet and using the fore arms still in his grasp to push her more into the ground.

He used one hand to hold her arms above her head as he sat over her, "forfeit,"

"Never," she spat at him but he moved aside, he punched her head and she spat again. So he summoned a rock clone with his sword and had it point at her neck, she struggled but the ground came to Naruto's aid by forming thick earth ropes to tie her down,

"You don't have a choice," he sighed and fell off her, tired,

"Naruto wins," Sasuke declared, "what do you want?"

"I want Konoha to leave me alone, and since my family is part of Konoha them too by extension," he shakily stood up and grunted when a red blur slammed into him, "nice to see you too Kimi-chan,"

"I don't care anymore! I'll quit being a ninja and look for you!"

"What of Tou-sama and Aimii? You can't just leave them for me; they love you," he was carrying his daughter as he looked down at the tied up woman, "I said I don't hold any grudges after all I was denied. Frankly I don't care what you do but think what it'll do your family first," he nodded to Sasuke, "I'll think about visiting but I'm not making any promises," and with his daughter in his arms he walked to where the empress was so they'd go back to the west. Since the threat had been taken care of he could go home, but first he'd take a _long_ vacation in the west.

 **Authors note**

 **I could stop here if you want but I can make a last chapter showing who Naruto would be paired with. I'm flexible but that story may not come out in a while. I actually wrote this before I had to go back to school. I'm also thinking about having Naruto visit Konoha or something or stay away forever. But I can't make any promises about what Kimiko jr. would do.**

 **The reason Naruto and Kushina's fight took so long was that he didn't have any intention to kill her or brutally maim her.**

 **What do you think? Did I under power anyone here? Is anyone OOC? I didn't put too long a flashback here because, c'mon, approximately 11k words are enough. Oh yeah! What about my custom jutsu I added here? Anyone want me to write what they can do?**

 **I'm the sort of writer that can switch from blood and gore to a bit of romance. I can write romance if I want, which isn't too frequent. I'm saying this because, if you all want, I can write a pairing part of the story. It may not be as long as the other parts but hopefully it'll be good.**

 **I'd like to hear what you think? Opinions, flames, criticism, whatever…**

 **Review.**

 **B.j.**


End file.
